


The God and The youth

by Drops_Of_rAIne



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Alternate Universe, EliSop, F L U F F, Fangirl moments, Fluff, JosCarl, Joseph’s Apollo skin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting, OOC, One Sided Love, Pining, Pre Relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sweetness, Unrequited Love, apollo - Freeform, awe, pinning, slow slow s l o w burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drops_Of_rAIne/pseuds/Drops_Of_rAIne
Summary: Never again would the Sun God believe he would fall, but he did. Time will only tell if he would be taken away from him.[Apparent ships]JosCarlEliSop[Teased Ships]🦉x🐙🗡x🥚🧲x💀Aesop will be hurt, but that would be fir later. As much as I love Eli, let me torture him a bit—





	1. The Lonely Travels of a Sun God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A god experiencing Love at first sight

Once was there was a God born of the Sun. He gave the world the allfather created the warmth of his heart, coating it with his light every few hours before he rest; creating the cycle of night and day. However, despite this God's talents, he remains alone in his might. After the death of many of the lovers he had taken; he later believed that he was cursed to forever walk the earth alone with no company,, but

Perhaps fate has changed it's course. 

 

It was a sunny day as he wished, the skies were clear of clouds and the earth was wet with the smell of petrichor from the night before. He was alone that day with only the company of his musical instrument, an elegant looking lyre that grows with age. Oddly enough, you wouldn't expect that it was made out of entrails and a Tortoise shell. It is one of his prized possesions and a reminder of young friend. 

He walked with careful steps as the wind blew at his red cape, giving the scene a carefree childish feel. The God tread inside the forest, where the foliage seemed to come alive with hues of vibrant greens. Animals of many shapes and sizes roam the wet earth in leisurely speeds and some run wild. Rabbits frolicked with ease, Deers running amok. Squirrels climbing trees. 

The god smiled with his clear golden eyes as a tiny grey bird chirped at him. With porcelain like hands, he reached out to the bird carefully. The movement made the bird chirp and flit away, however the god just smiled before chasing the jumping bird. The bird and the god kept on playing this game of cat and mouse until they both reached a clearing. 

The god grew in awe as he saw a blue pristine lake made from a long and winding river. He came closed to the lake and stared at his reflection. His porcelain face and golden eyes came into form, as well as his hair that resembled a thousand threads made of gold and clouds. He laughed before creating ripples to disrupt the image. "I have no plans on becoming a Narcissus" he said, before patting the ground. using a portion of his long cape as a blanket, he sat down.

"This.. this is perfect." He mused as he held the beautiful lyre, with his long fingers he began to strum. As if on command, everything of anything had stopped to listen. The animals that once ran wild had stopped. The strong flow of water from the river in front of him had calmed. He had subdued the raging hearts of those who listened to his song. 

He doesn't know how much time had passed since he started, or when the animals had gathered around him, but a small voice had brought him back to the present.

"Human." He muttered, before swiftly hiding himself among tree trunks and foliage. The crunching of leaves came from the side of the river, and it only grew closer the longer he stayed. "I should leave" he thought, but he couldn't help but entertain his curiosity. So, between the thick foliage of the tree trunks, he peered in. 

 

Before him was a youth appearing from the river. He looked around suspiciously, taking in every detail. The more he looked, the more he stepped into the sun. 

The God's breathe was stolen from him. 

The youth had beautiful stone grey eyes, his gaze was softened with curiosity. His pale skin tinted with red with every exposed skin. His grey hair looked as soft as a lamb's cotton as it sat tied behind his back.

".Beautiful.." the god said, unable to tear his eyes away. The youth breathed out a sigh as he sat near the edge of the lake. "The song disappeared.." he said, his voice mimicked that of song bird, soft as butter and pleasant to hear. The man couldn't help but wonder, was it his song? 

He watched as the youth carefully took off his gladiators sandals, a kin to his own, showing off a pair of milky legs free of scars. The youth dipped his feet into the waters. A part of the white cloth that draped around him fluttered, giving an illusion of a delicate flower. 

Suddenly, The wind picked up, the youth gasped as the wind release the tie that kept his hair neat. The youth's hair had fallen beautifully around his face, the tips tickling around his neck and nearing his shoulders. He looked into the lake to see his reflection. He grew flustered at his messy appearance but he didn't bother picking up the ribbon yet, after all he believed he was alone. 

So the youth continued to leisurely enjoy the coolness of the lake whilst the God watched in odd contentment. 

"His beauty is unparalleled." He thought, and in his mind it stayed. Although he knows he would by all means praise the youth's beauty in any way he could. He would very much like not to invoke the wrath of aphrodite to him. "Who are you?" He muttered, unaware of the growing smile on his face as the youth began to hum. The animals that once kept the God company had fled to the youth's side. 

"I would too if I could." Thought the God. 

He did not know how much time had passed again until another came from the river. "Aesop! Where are you?" The voice said. "I'm here." The youth softly replied as the sound of foot steps grew nearer. "So this is where you've been." The boy muttered, fiddling with a strand of his long  
brown hair. "It is." The youth, presumably Aesop, said unmoving. "Cone on 'Sop, we gotta get going. You can't be a warrior like this." 

"Not like I am made to be one, Naib." The youth retorted before lifting his legs from the water, wearing sandals. "Lets go?" The boy, Naib, asked lending his a hand. "Mnn" Aesop answered, accepting the offer. 

The god watched as the two, Aesop and Naib, walk back towards the direction of the river. Carefully, he left his hiding place. The sun had already started to near setting. "That long?" He thought. The sun had been in the middle that day and yet it was already setting. "It only felt like minutes." He said tearfully, believing that he would no longer see the beautiful youth. 

However something caught his eye. "A ribbon?" It was the tie the youth was wearing! The god examined the ribbon. He held the black ribbon in his hands and he closed his eyes. 

He saw a boy with brown hair with a stunning pair of blue eyes give Aesop the ribbon. 

"Sentiments." The god said nonchalantly, but it could do nothing to hide the excitement running through him. 

"Aesop" he started—

"Guess like I'll be seeing you again."


	2. A youth’s routine through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears in a usually routined day.

Itwas a quiet morning that day, the sun had barely risen but he was already awake, for he did not sleep. Aesop Carl, an orphan taken in my a generous man, was sleepless. The lake and it's song haunted him to that very moment. The melody had brought him peace and yet left him broken. "Will I hear it again?" He asked. Time paced slower than usual. The sun was taking it's time to rise and the pacing wasn't something Aesop could stand. 

So he stood up and went to work early, bathing before he left. He went to the kitchen, seeing a group of women making food for the table. One of the women saw him and said, "ahh, good morning dear, did you get enough sleep?". The youth chuckled nervously, helping prepare the plates he said " I'm afraid it's lack thereof." A few plates clatter, "Aesop!" Her voice sounding distressed. "I'm sorry Ms. Dyer, i just wasn't feeling it." Aesop started feeling bad for stressing the woman. Ms. Dyer sighed, a look of tiredness plastered on her face. 

"Deary I think you should rest for today, who knows what could happen." One of the women suggested thoughtfully. However, Aesop still declined, "it'll be okay Ms. Zelle." Then, he took the plates and rushed them out to the long table of the hall way. His Adopted father, Leo Beck, had established a school of sorts to monitor warriors after being crossed by a cunning fiend. The estate started out small, but due to what he could only call as luck, it grew bigger by the years. Leo Beck had churned out many out standing warriors. And in between those years, Aesop came into the picture, an orphaned child who was able to fit into the hole his daughter had left the moment she disappeared. 

One would expect that Leo Beck would adopt a child befitting that of a warrior however he chose a softer child, that despite the years when he'd grown up, one he cannot bare to harden. So Aesop stayed as he is. A simple youth with a penchant for medicine and oddly enough, death.

As soon as the plates were placed, he checked the time. "Almost there, might as well wake them up." Aesop muttered softly, his footsteps echoing the same. He knew his father would have ready been awake so he directed himself to his fellow brother's quarters. 

He stood at the arch, eye brows knotted, eyes twitching at the sounds of snoring coming from the mountain of limbs. "Only one way to wake them up the quickest." He thought. He loudly stepped towards one of the sleeping bodies, and yet it still doesn't wake them, and without shame slapped the ass of one poor Naib Subedar. 

"AIYOOOHHH—"

A screamed echoed as all of the sleeping bodies jolt up. "Wah- what the- "Naib mumbled, sleep still in his mind. Aesop came closer to Naib, whispering "Wake up, there's food." At this Naib completely awake Jolted from his bed, not even bothering on fixing his clothes he yelled 

"FOOOD—"

And so the rest of the warriors clammered their way out to get to the dining hall. However, one was left. "Good morning Hyacinth." The boy smiled brightly, despite his messy brown hair and his hapzardly placed blind fold, he looked decent. "Good morning Zephyr." Aesop greeted before the boy shook his head. With a pout he said "I told you to call me Eli didn't I?" He watched as the youth shifted playfully. "Well? You called me by my 'title' too didn't you?" Aesop replied with a smile before leaving the poor man stunned. Eli chuckled, "touché"

The moment Aesop arrived the dining hall was already full of starving warriors practically decimating the table with their strength. He could feel the tremors beneath his feet. A burly man by the end of the table smiled. He rose his hand and called out, "hyacinth! My son!" With that the once absentminded warriors from this morning greeted the youth, "Goo' morning hyacinth!" And a "Mor'ing 'sop!" From some of his friends. He nodded and sat near his father. "Eat up my little warrior! Today is a new day!" Leo said, giving Aesop a pat on the back to encourage him to eat. 

He ate in silence as he watched the warriors slowly gain life with each bite. "Great food as always." He thought as he helped clean the plates. His brothers had already gone ahead to train, while he stayed behind. It's always been this way. Leo had always given him the freedom to do what he wished as long as he participated in some training and sparring sessions so that he could at least defend himself.

He had always leaned in towards what some called 'feminine' work. Cleaning, Cooking and basic healing, what can you do? He found joy in doing those things. More than he should, because of that some of his brothers berated him, some still do albeit not under the eyes of his father. Good thing his father was kind enough to let him be himself. 

So there he followed the women back to the sleeping quarters to fix the linen. 

"Aesop" Ms. Dyer called out to him, "time for you to head out my dear, we can handle this." Aesop looked over, hesitantly saying "are you sure?" "Ah! Yes yes. " she said assuringly, patting his back. "But if you still want to help, then you can deliver the refreshments." She added, guiding him out. As they walked, she comments "your hair is loose today, where's your tie?" He grasps a couple of strands hair replying, "I think I've misplaced it." Ms. Dyer hums before grabbing a tray filled with fruit and water, passing it to Aesop. "Well here you go little warrior! You best be going!"

The sun was dead center when he was walking the slowest pace possible to the training grounds, hoping to slow down the process of his inevitable participation in training; but Alas, it was futile.

"I've brought refreshments." Those few words were enough to erupt cheers among them. "Wahh an angel!" "Thank you hyacinth." "You're a life saver!". Training was put into a standstill until every bit of the refreshment was finished. 

With that Leo declared "Sparring shall now commence! Find your partner and practice your craft!" A sound of agreement rang through the warriors and soon each one of them were partnering with eachother. The youth felt a bit lost until he heard Naib yell "Hey 'Sop! Spare with me." He looked at his friend and looked at his father. Leo nodded back to Aesop, gesturing him to follow Naib. "Come on 'Sop! Can't afford to waste time!" Naib said, pulling Aesop to the woods. 

Once they arrived, Aesop saw Eli, Naib, William and even Norton was there. "Hello there Aesop, been awhile." Norton said, smiling. "Nort! When did you get here? How did you even get here??" Aesop asked quickly, but without a doubt happy that his friend was here. Norton laughed nervously rubbing his neck as William used him as a shoulder rest, "This Boy escaped from the old man!" "What! It's been awhile since I've trained with you guys." Fair point, Norton has been cooped up along with Tracy for a long while now. 

"Ayish! Enough with the chit chat I wanna spar!" Naib whined, pulling out his Gurkha blade. "Come on 'Sop! Practice landing some of your hits I'll lend you one of my blades." Aesop nodded, "as long as they're sheathed.." Eli watched in silence as the two went into a stance. 

For a brief moment everything stopped. Until Naib suddenly charged at Aesop. He was forced to go on defensive as he tried to evade Naib's swings. The sheer force of it was making him kneel. Trying to get some of his own, he swiftly changed from defensive to offensive. Aesop recklessly swings back, mirroring Naib's exact movements from before. "Oh I see.." Naib smirked. Aesop suddenly feel to the ground, his leg had been kicked, above him was Naib preparing to bring his blade down. 

For a split second, Aesop saw two choices, risk his arms by blocking it, or kicking where the sun don't shine. . .

 

. . .

 

 

. . .

 

Kicking it is—

But before he could do, a bird of prey sweeped in and gave a big screech, startling Naib enough that he falls backward. The owl carefully glided to his master, settling in Eli's shoulders. 

"Eli! What the hell man!" The man raised his hands up "we couldn't risk it hyacinth getting hurt." Aesop dusted himself, tho a bit sad from not being able to get back at his friend was still somewhat grateful "I could've handled it, but thanks Zephyr." Naib, recovering from his fall sighed "Eli's right though, I got way to into it that I could've actually hurt you 'Sop." 

Again, fair point. Naib may be shorter than Aesop but he is one of the most promising warriors Leo Beck has ever trained. Aesop was no match to him in his full potential, but that didn't mean he couldn't find a way. 

William clasped his hands, "I gotta say, that was one of the longest spars you've ever had with Naib 'Sop! You usually give up in a few seconds." "Hey!" "But! It's my turn now, what do you say Naib? Me and You." Naib grinned, " you're on!" 

Norton sighed, "when's it gonna be my turn. Hey eli! Wanna spar!" The aforementioned man looked back, he glanced at Norton who sat next to Aesop, then back to his owl, "maybe later. " he said vaguely before walking deeper into the forest. "I don't get him." Norton muttered. He then turned to Aesop "hey I know you just finished but—" "okay." "Okay— wait what?" "I said okay, you wanted to spar right?" "Wow 'Sop you arent this usually active—" "want me to stop?" "Okay okay! Let's go."

The two sparred casually till Norton had to go "Can't have the old man find me gone!" He said before running off. Alone covered in sweat, Aesop sighed. He walked around seeing William and Naib still sparring like there is no tomorrow, it's a wonder how Naib can keep up with William's buff body. He looked further out into where Eli had went into. An idea crossed his mind. Aesop looked back and grabbed Naib's spare gurkha blades (the sheathed ones of course) and went into the forest. 

William and Naib heard rustling. So they temporarily stopped to see Aesop go in the forest. "Hey man, question." William muttered. "Ye what is it?" "Why do Aesop and Eli call eachother by titles. Hyacinth And Zephyr, i mean they're close right?" Naib thought for a while, saying "well yeah they are, but 'Sop will only call em Eli if Eli calls him Aesop, but Eli can't call him 'Sop for some reason. I think it's just an understanding between them." William scratched his head, "kinda makes sense but not really." Naib sighed, "you'll get used to it. Come on, let's go back to sparring, burn my energy will ya?"

Aesop was somewhat thankful for the wind that blew on his face, his hair was probably worthy of being a bird's neat at this point, the sweat was becoming somewhat manageable. Still he was looking for a certain someone. The wind had grown stronger for some reason despite being in the forest. He followed the wind's direction and there he was a lone man standing. "Zephyr." Aesop mutters before silently creeping up behind him, slowly he brought the blade up, preparing to ambush Eli with the blunt side. 

However, Eli somehow managed to predict him and was also able to disarm him to the ground. The blade a feet a way from Aesop, Eli cupped his mouth, "didn't think you'd loose now did you hyacinth." Aesop huffed before giving all of his wait to switched their positions. Aesop straddled Eli saying "as you were saying Zephyr?"

Eli chuckled patting Aesop's thighs, "how cheeky.." the owl hooted at him. It actually took awhile before Aesop realized the.. compromising position. Frantically, he scrambled out of Eli's body "s-sorry." Aesop muttered softly his voice laced with embarrassment. "It was fine." Eli said, smiling a bit. Suddenly a large gust of cold air went inside the forest. It sent shivers down Aesop's spine. "Cold?" Eli asked "cold." Aesop confirmed as he rubbed his arms. Suddenly a large cloth was placed at his shoulders. "Here." Eli said fixing the upper part of his usual robe to Aesop. "Th-thank you Zephyr"

He sighed, jokingly saying "ahh, what I would give for you to call me by my name." "I will once you've called mine." Aesop said, but suddenly a yawn escaped him. "Sleepy?" Sleepy." Aesop, again, confirmed. "Want to go back?." "No.. it's okay here it's cold. ""You sure?" "Yes" "okay, use my robe as a blanket, i'll wake you by the end of the sparring sessions." Eli slowly walked away, watching Aesop contently. "Thank you.. Eli."

With that he paused. 

"It sounds so sweet when you say it my little warrior."

 

Aesop woke up on his own. The sun was already leaning over to the horizon. He heard rustling. Aesop, still sleepy, rubbed his eyes open. 

There he saw a man, a very very beautiful man. The red rays of the sun had encased him in a beautiful veil. His hair looked like it was made from platinum golden threads. His skin was porcelain like. His eyes were hauntingly beautiful pools of the blue see. Aesop just saw living adonis. 

"Hello there, are you okay?" The strange man said, his voice was mellow yet deep, it sent tingles to Aesop's spine. "I-I am." He answered. "Good." The man smiled, "Call me Joseph." "Hyacinth . A-ah! Aesop. It's.. it's Aesop.. but hyacinth is the title." "Hyacinth ah" Joseph said gathering all of his hair with one hand. "A beautiful name for someone as beautiful as you." With the other, he tied Aesop's hair with a ribbon. "T-thank you." Aesop couldn't t help but flush. 

He watched as Joseph looked around before picking a white flower, carefully he placed it on Aesop's ear. "Suits you little flower." "O-oh" Aesop has exceeded the red limit. 

I feel like i'm being swept off my feet. Aesop thought, cupping his cheeks unknowingly making Joseph smile at him. 

Suddenly a voice saying "hyacinth!" Broke the moment. Aesop looked back before looking at Joseph again saying, "s-sorry. I. I need to go Joseph." Joseph merely smiled at him "it's okay little flower, see you later" and the adonis vanished through the foliage. "Later?" Aesop thought before Eli popped out. 

"Oh you're already awake." He smiled, but then grew stiff seeing the flower that sat by his ears. "Th-that's a beautiful flower hyacinth." "It is isnt it," Aesop said absentmindedly. Eli looked back again, looking more and more agitated, "lets go back." He said, taking his abandoned robe and carefully guiding Aesop back. 

When they went back, something was different. All of their brothers were huddled up together, muttering with eachother. "Hey what's up?" Eli said as he and Aesop go to Naib and William, who are still pretty much drenched in sweat, "we have a new brother!" William said. "They better not be Assholes to 'Sop." Naib added grimly. Slowly the noise died down when Leo came out. 

"Warriors! I would like you to meet your new brother! Treat him well!" Soon, the man came out. Aesop couldnt help but gasp, this didn't went unnoticed by Eli and the rest. 

 

"Hello there I am Joseph, a pleasure to meet you may we go along splendidly."


	3. Hyacinth’s Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was seen

Itwas bright morning that day. Brighter than usual, nothing was usual since the day Joseph became a part of his family. Despite the cloth covering his window, the sun persistantly went through the cracks of the blinds. Finding a way to somehow bathe him in it’s light. He found it annoying at first, waking up with the sun hitting his face, but now he’d grown used to it to the point he’d welcome the sun. 

So here he was still sprawled in bed, legs tangled in the cloth covering his bare body. His sleeping schedule was thrown out of balance too, he’d sleep late and wake up with the sun already rising. By the time he’s awake the women had the table fixed, and they’re not alone. Joseph. Joseph was a strange one, but a good kind of strange. Similar to his kind of strange, the type that likes clean, help anyone and he was a really great medic. He is the Talented person that Aesop wanted to be but wasn’t. 

There was something about Joseph Aesop couldn’t shake off. For some reason, Joseph was always near. Sometimes Joseph would accompany him on Fixing the table, managing the garden and sometimes Joseph would be the one to wake him up. Aesop used to be embarrassed being woken up by him, especially when he sleeps bare, but with time, he grew used to it too. 

But this wasn’t one of those days. So Aesop woke up alone, the sun highlighting him as he dressed. Before he left his room he noticed a peculiarity, another white flower by his feet. Recently, he kept getting white flowers scattered around his room, and there was only one culprit. Aesop flushed as he picked the delicate flower up, and absentmindedly put it by his ear. Satisfied, he took out the ribbon Joseph gave him from before. 

 

He did ask Joseph where he found the ribbon, after all, it was the same exact ribbon he wore before he lost it. However Joseph just smiled at him. With haste he wore the ribbon, making his hair as neat as possible. 

By the time he visited the dining hall, all of his brothers were already eating. “Good morning Hyacinth!” Eli yelled, smiling truely, evident even with his blind fold. “Good morning Zephyr.” Aesop returned back the gesture. Eli scooted over provinding room, however—

“Good morning little flower.”

Aesop looked over to see Joseph, patting the space next him. “G-good morning Joseph.” He quietly said, before accepting the seat. “How was your morning ‘Sop?” Naib asked, sitting next to Joseph. “It was okay.. a bit bright but okay.” Naib grinned, pointing at Aesop’s crown he said “ you’ve been wearing flowers a lot lately, what’s the change? It’s not a bad thing! It just.. suits you, ya know?” “I agree.” Joseph piped in. 

“After all, he himself is a beautiful flower.”

This made Aesop flushed, making him stuff his face with food. Joseph smiled, while Naib laughed, patting Joseph by his back “this boy! Smooth but be careful who knows who got hit by that!” At the same time Aesop noticed Eli, adjacent to him, clenching his teeth. “Are you okay? Zeph?” 

Eli smiled at this. The tension from him completely melted, “I’m okay, cinth.” After that exchange, they opted to stay silent as they ate their food. 

Joseph had slowly integrated into his group too. Slowly, it started out with Naib inviting him to train with them, to him being a part of it from start to finish. Right after eating, Leo had let them find places to train for a head start. As usual, Naib, Aesop, William, Eli , Norton (if he had time to come) and now Joseph went to the forest to find a clearing. 

Once they reached their spots, they settled on picking sparring partners. “Hey Eli! Wanna spare?” William smiled, “or are you chickening out again?” This provoked Eli, with a tight smile he said “you’re on.” 

“Wanna spare little flower?” Joseph asked from behind him. “S-sure. We haven’t spared before so..” Aesop trailed off as a certain someone came from the woods. “Morning guys! I brought forth gifts!” Norton yelled as he stumbled. “Let’s spice things up a bit, hey ‘Sop! Catch!” Aesop looked over to see an object being thrown at him. Before he could catch it, Joseph had caught it for him. 

“Here.” He said, bringing it to Aesop’s hands. A beautiful sheathed dagger. “H-hey! That could’ve been dangerous!” Eli yelled but was thrown a spear in reply. “Always worried for ‘Sop aren’t ya! Joseph’s there it’ll be fine!” Naib said. “Need a blade?” Norton asked but Naib flashed him his gurkha blades, “nah I’m good, you wanna spare nort?” 

Norton threw william a spear answering “sure! What about you Joseph? What is your specialty?” This had Aesop thinking. Archery? He did use a bow on one of his first days, he even shot down a kill to eat for dinner. He was good would daggers too, given the fact he has seen him throw Naib’s gurkha blades before. So which of those would he choose? 

His answer suprised him though. “A sword, do you have a sword.” Norton eyes widened at this “Nice! You’re lucky I thought of bringing one. Hey Will! I have an extra Spear here if you break one again!” Norton handed Joseph a sword by it’s hilt. “Okay let’s go!”

The three partners seperated. Eli’s eyes lingered at the direction Aesop had taken. 

How am I going to counter that?? Aesop thought panicking inside. He’s never sparred with Joseph before. And he’s facing a sword wielder with a measly dagger how is he going to do it?? Joseph saw Aesop’s look of hesitance “I won’t hurt you, little flower, that I’ll promise.” His voice was soft as he said this. Some of the weight lifted at this, but inside...

B O I that doesn’t I’ll leave without a S C R A T C H 

he wouldn’t admit it, but he’s been watching Joseph Spar with the others. There was one time when William and Joseph were sparring. Despite William being much bigger in size and strength, Joseph managed to keep up with him. And even with Naib, it ended with a draw when they both managed to leave scratches with their blades. It was terrifying to watch Joseph manage to make his friends weary when he didnt even break a sweat and smiled through it. What difference would he make? He’ll be obliterated! 

After reaching another clearing in the woods, they both went into stances. “Ready?” Joseph asked, readying his sword. Aesop breathed in, for once unsheathing his dagger, “ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied. Nonchalantly, Joseph stood before him, comfortably holding his sword at hand. At the first breath, Aesop went for the strike. Time seemed to slow as he planned his every hit, but none pf them landed with Joseph evading every attempt. Not once had he even used his sword out of retaliation, only as defense whenever Aesop got near. Once Aesop saw an opening near Joseph’s ribs, he took the chance to strike. However—

“Oof—“

Aesop stumbled forward as he lost his stepping. Joseph threw his sword to his side, swiftly catching Aesop before he fell. “Careful! my flower.” He said, but it was left on deaf ears. Aesop couldn’t panicked and shimmied away from Joseph’s embrace, after all they landed in a rather compromising position, but he couldn’t because he saw his effect. 

He had hit his target. Blood had started to seep from the cut, “J-joseph I—“ “it’s okay, it’ll be fine Aesop no need to worry.” Joseph smiled despite the crimson flower blooming in his clothes. Still, Aesop scowered to find any cloth to wrap around the wound, to the point he didn’t even notice Joseph using his name directly, desperate he used the only cloth he had. 

Joseph turned around once he heard something tear, the hem of Aesop’s cloth became ragged as he tore a large piece to be as bandage.

“I assume this is the end of our sparring session?” He said with a sigh, sitting at the edge of a rock as Aesop fumbled to bandage his wound. “You know you don’t have to do this, right little flower?” Joseph mumbled as he averted his eyes, avoiding Aesop’s exposed thighs (oho how poetic)

Aesop only looked at him in disbelief, “but it’s my fault Joseph! I tripped and got you- this!” He said motioning to the covered wound. Joseph only smiled, reaching out and cupping Aesop’s hands gently “it is not your fault, it was only an accident. It will heal overtime.” Joseph reached below to take the flower that had fallen before. “And I had fun little flower, I hope you did too.” He carefully placed the flower back where it belongs, by Aesop’s crown. 

Aesop pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks flush. Still his guilt could over power the fact his upper thighs are much more exposed. He watched Joseph pick up the fallen Sword and his dagger before coming back to him, “let’s go back.” He said, and Aesop followed him closely. 

Unbeknowst to them is the little peeper watching above the tree line. The eyes of an owl can see everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, this has a likely chance of being updated a day early at Wattpad because I gained my OG acc there


	4. Apollo’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalgamation of thoughts

Itwas a rather tense ending after their sparring session. The moment Joseph and Aesop left to regroup, Joseph couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He knew he was being watched, but where? Ever since that wound, Aesop couldn't help but feel guilty no matter how much Joseph consoled him. 

Joseph sighed morosely as he helped cleaned the dining hall. After the sparring session, everyone of his new brothers gathered to eat before dispersing, Aesop couldn't attend due to the fact his attire wasn't appropriate. He ran off the moment Naib pointed out his upper thighs. The thought made him blush. Still, he scanned his eyes around the ones who remained. 

It has been a few days since he's decided to experience being 'human' again. It was strange using the name Joseph again. He could only hope history won't repeat itself again. There was something different this time. He could feel it. 

He was definitely not the only God here. 

But who?

Once he finished helping clean up, he bid his good byes and left. He walked around aimlessly inside the compound of Leo. That man is strangely familiar he thought, but he couldn't pinpoint why it was familiar. He stopped pacing, looking at the sun nearing it's dusk. That reminded him of his first concern, who is the other God with him?

Could it be Naib?   
Couldn't be, a powerful warrior yes but definitely not a God. He has something else too him. He never said his title, I can never be too sure. 

Could it be Eli?  
Could be, however he doesn't strike as someone I know. One thing is for certain, he does not want me near Aesop. 

Could it be Norton?  
Perhaps not, he is a mere Blacksmith, but he hasn't told me his title either. He has good intentions that is for sure. 

Could it be—

"Hey! Joseph!"

The call of his name sent him back to reality from his thoughts. He looked behind him to see William casually leaning up against a tree, smilling at him slyly. "Yo what happened at 'Sops and your sparring session? Leaving with a cut and Aesop lookin like that isn't a good rep for you." He said, moving closer. Joseph sighed at this, "clear your mind william, nothing bad happened, little flower just tripped." "Ah! And here we are with the nicknames!" William clasped his hands. 

"You know, Eli was about to kill you when he saw Aesop leave like that. He was furious man." He looks at Joseph, "We've never seen Eli fight seriously before, at this rate you might make him bro." "I don't mind, I can take him on." Joseph answered confidently like a cat puffing it's chest with pride. 

William smiled at him, he pats Joseph's shoulder saying, "I know you can, Apollo." This had Joseph, recoiling away from william, his eyes flashing from Blue to Gold in seconds. "Who are you!" Joseph barked out. William laughed, clapping his hands as he saying "Seriously 'Pollo. You don't remember me? I thought we were friends man! Wait, I gotta it, this might jog your memory." William took a running stance, his hands feigning as wings. He looked at Joseph expectantly. 

Running... wings... fast...  
I GOT IT!

"Hermes?" Joseph asked, if this was true, he'd ought to be shocked. "The one and only!" William grinned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in olympus? Delivering and what not?" "Well.." William trailed. 

"You see, I've been busy a lot. You know, with everything. The messages, announcements and all that crap. This is where I go to on my free time which honestly has been a lot recently. This place helps me unwind." He explained. "Is that so.." Joseph said, it does make sense, the place does give off that family feel you can't replicate in Olympus. That place feels like all business, a big contrast to this one. He saw the appeal. 

William hummed, "Look 'Joseph', I know why you're here, news travels fast lover boy, let me tell you this." He looked right into Joseph's Golden eyes. "I was here first, and I found a family in my friends. If you hurt Aesop in anyway I will make sure you pay. You may be the God of the Sun but you'll never see me coming." 

Joseph felt tense as William stared him downed. To pacify this he said "I have no intention to hurt the little flower. I would feel disgraced if I do." William paused, "good." He smiled, satisfied with his Answer. Silence overtook them until Joseph asked him a question. 

"Hermes."  
"Hm?"  
"Are we the only Gods here?"  
"Definitely not." 

William's answer had taken him in surprise, yes he'd expected it but to be sure of it is concerning. William stared at him saying, "what? If you think about it we can't be the only one. Staying still for a moment can make you feel every aura in this place and there's a bunch of em. You can't tell if they're a blessed follower or a God though. The line is too blurred but I can tell you for sure you're not the only one."

"I see." This left Joseph thinking, as long as it doesn't harm his flower, it won't matter to him. He sighed yet again, the concerns in his head haven't completely vanished. "Well then Good night hermes, this conversation stays between us." He said as he walked further into the woods. "Hey man! Where you going?" William asked, visibly confused, "you do realize we have a dorm right?"   
"I do." Joseph answered, "but unlike you I can't stay for long. As much as I'd love to I can only be here during the morning. At night I must return. They cannot know." 

Joseph paused before continuing, his eyes returning to it's blue color "Hermes, forget about Apollo when we're here. It stays between us. Here we are just plain ol' Joseph and William. Okay?"

"I agree except with the old part, i'm a young'un compared to you grand pa."

"Oi!"

"Okay okay, I get it." William said, but before he left he continued with "hey old man! make sure your wound doesn't heal overnight! Humans don't usually do that you know!" "Oi! I've seen you in your diapers don't you dare disrespect me." And with that William left. Joseph chuckled, "how chatty."

He'll need to go back to olympus to make sure none of them get suspicious. However, He's pretty sure his 'uncle' Poseidon already knows what's up. He has eyes everywhere after all. Maybe he can hide this from, again his 'uncle' hades for a little while. As long as the alfather doesn't find out he'll be good. 

At least

He hopes so. 

He's taking another risk after so long. As long as what's happened before doesn't happen again it'll be fine. Despite everything that's happened, he's quite happy today. The time he was able to spend with Aesop is enough to keep the lingering thoughts at bay. The thought even made him smile as he went on his way. With renewed energy, he went back to olympus with a smile. 

 

A petite brown haired girl was seen frolicking through the halls of the home of one Sun God. She smiled as she took in her day's work. "The flowers turned out well Emma." Emma smiled, practically twirling as she said " of course!"

Emma was a child that Gods had taken under their wing. After being found, lost in the woods, by Hera herself. Soon she was placed under the care of Apollo once their relationship became somewhat stable.  

"Where did you go Mr. Apollo?, it's been a few days since you visited" The girl continued to dance on her own tune, curiously, Apollo followed suit. "I visited the river* " Emma's eyes opened wide, "you went back?" Apollo recoiled as Emma's voice went an octave higher, "are you crazy?? Do you want what happened last time Mr. Apollo? When he, found out??" His eyes downcasted at this, he sighed pulling Emma close.

"Shh, it'll be fine. He won't know. He'll never know. Not this time."

Silence flittered through for a while before Emma sighed, "Who is it? Who is the unlucky one?" "Hey!" He whined, emma chuckled. He paused for a bit, "a boy, named hyacinth." "Hyacinth? He sounds beautiful." Emma chirped at him. Apollo smiled, "I can show you if you want." She perked at this saying yes yes yes! She steadied herself and close her eyes, waiting for the trick. Apollo kissed emma's forehead, and waited for her to take it all in. 

The moment Emma opened her eyes, she looked confused. He frowned, "what's wrong?" "N-nothing! Nothing at all! He's beautiful yes, I'm just weirded out. Something feels familiar" she said, oddly solemn. "You're not the only one." Apollo said, patting her shoulder. 

They both lounged at the his garden that Emma tended. The cold wind of the night swept at their faces. "Do you know what you'll do with it? With your feelings?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure.. I'm not sure if I should let these feelings wither. Believe me, it was infatuation at first but it changed. I liked the way he smiled, his cute stutter, the way he spoke softly, he looks so beautiful Emma."

"Apollo.." she started, looking at him in the eye with pressed lips, "please make sure of your feelings, if the news travels to your father, he'd in a very dangerous position, you won't be able to protect him. You might hurt him." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." He sighed, looking at the moon he said, " I don't know how to explain how I feel, but I know for sure, this is different from before, it feels different from before. I won't let them hurt him. I swear on an oath" 

Emma smiled, "I know, maybe you should visit the three fates. You may be the God of Prophecy, but you don't have a hand in controlling your fate."

The night ended with Apollo's thoughts plaguing him. Still, he can't wait for another day to rise.


	5. Two Fates and One untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well but a prophecy shall tell

Itwas warm morning for one Aesop Carl. The sun wasn't bathing him anymore, for the sun had gone a head above him. That day, The youth had opted to sleep in, was it for the embarassment for yesterday's events? Sheer tiredness? We will never know. He was in luck however, today was a free day, one of the rare days where warriors are allowed to roam around without training, as long as they return before the dusk. 

Because of this, and posisbly yesterday's debacle, he decided to dress differently. When he was a child, after being adopted as Leo Beck's child, he had grown used to wearing garbs Women would wear. As a young child, his father would allow him to attend plays, and due to the fact he had rather feminine features as a child, he normally took on the role of the girl. As he grew however, he grew shy of this knowledge, but if no one knew him, what's the harm in dressing as one. 

So that day, he wore one of his most prized possesions. A dyed tunic his father had gifted him long ago, the color of similar to that of a blue huw had started to dull out but nevertheless ageless. It draped around him seamlessly, adding with that his cloak. He looked at his side to see his ribbon, he decided to forego wearing it today, letting his hair fall down to his shoulders, but he couldn't leave it, so he tied it around his small wrist. 

Once he left his room, something was different, or rather, something was missing. There was no flower at all. He stood there, glancing at every direction, but mo flower in sight. For some reason, he couldn't help but find a weird sense of sadness instead. Still, he brushes it off and went on his way. 

The women, like that of Ms. Dyer, was no where in sight, but he guessed they might be doing the same thing he's planning to do. Visit the temples, but he's not going alone. "Hey! Morning 'Sop!" He looked as Naib waved wildly, the rest of his friends casually conversing. "Good morning." Aesop gave a small smile, his eyes immediately softening. "Wow 'sop! This is definitely a new look on you." Norton said, sizing him up with a critical eye. "A good or a bad one?" Aesop asked, starting to get a bit worried for his stylistic choices. "Not at all, you look beautiful cinth." Eli said, giving his brightest smile. 

Warmth bursted in his cheeks, Aesop smiled happily, not saying a word but visibly very bery happy at his words. "Well come on man, let's get a move on. We gotta eat first." William said, gesturing out as he did. 

And so the group walked in their leisurely paces. Norton sticking up with Naib, William leading them up front and Eli walking beside Aesop. The place was bustling, too bustling. To many people that the place is getting over crowded at this point. "How will we eat.." Aesop muttered, scanning his eyes at the people filing. "Ey I got it!" Naib suddenly perked up. "So what if we split up and buy some bread seperately, and we'll just regroup our find eachother?" They thought for a bit. 

"That might work!"

"I don't mind man."

"I'm fine with it."

"Hm."

"That settles it!" Naib grinned, "Me and Nort will go east." "I'll go west." Aesop stated. "Mm okay! So who wants to go with—" "I'll go." Eli piped in, immediately placing himself at Aesop's side. "Ohoho that's a fast answer! Ey wait, what about—" "I'll be fine man." William assured Naib, "besides I'm the fastest one out of all of you, i might leave you in the dust." He grinned. Naib stuck his tongue out saying "sure sure!"

The 2 partners had split up to go east and west while William went solo up north. 

Naib and Norton walked around the streets, but no food in sight, "Hey Naib!" "Ye?" "I think we won't find anything here, I only see flowers and all that jazz. " "hmm, ye you're right, how bout' we ask someone for any place with food ey?" Naib looked around, squinting his eyes before picking out a person in the crowd, a girl with long curly hair mixed with dreads came into picture. Her dark skin littered with white markings, "a follower?" Naib first thought. 

"Good morning Miss! Can I ask you a question?" Norton went on a head and approached her, ahe turned around, the white markings on her face became even more visible. She looked beautiful, "of course" she said, her voice deep and leveled. "Do you know where we could buy some bread?" "I'm afraid every shop I've encountered has been full, but from what I'm aware off, the north side has more chances." 

"Ah! So Will beat us to it." Naib grimaced a bit, the girl chuckled, Norton looked around antsy before turning back to her. "So ugh, I'm Norton and this is my friend Naib, what's your name miss? Are you from around here?" Naib immediately caught on, giving his friend a smirk, along with a tiny shove. The girl gave a raised brow but she smiled, "I am Patricia Dorval, I have no blessed title and I live with my sisters deep in the forest." Naib hummed sharing his side, "We're both warriors in training at Sir Leos. What do you do Miss Patricia." 

She fiddled with the basket she carried, saying "I can tell, I guess you can say I am an Enchantress, I can see the future through your hearts, if you allow that is." She smiled. Naib can't help but jitter at this information. "Can you try to look at Nort norts future??" "H-hey!" Norton grew somewhat embarassed at this. 

"Sure, come closer 'Nort' " Patricia snickered, as Norton went closer, she placed her hands at his as if reading his pulse. She closed her eyes while Norton tried to control the beat of his fast heart. She opened her eyes and smiled at him "It's a good future Norton, I think I might run into you in the future." Norton pursed his lips as he felt heat circle in his cheeks. 

Naib grew even more curious, "ey! What about me! I wanna try Pat!" "P-pat?" Naib stood his ground, offering his hands to Patricia. "How straight forward." She commented, before taking his hands in hers and closing her eyes. Seconds seemed to tick slower and slower the longer she held his hands, her features contorted into a  
Confused expression, this had him worried. "Is something wrong?" He asked as she opened her eyes to look at him. 

She pressed her lips, sighing before saying "not exactly, I couldn't see anything, instead, I felt how you felt." "How I felt?" Naib asked; she nodded, "in the near future, you will meet someone in your life that will make you feel many things. Confusion, anger, affection, longing. I cannot tell who it is, but I do know you'll have to suffer for this person, but theyre also the one to set you free" Naib couldn't help but shiver at this, futures are mere possibilities but that sounded horrible to him. "Is there any way to prevent it?" "I'm afraid I don't know. I'm not the one who knows." Patricia said.

"I must go my friends, it has been a.. Pleasure meeting you, but tell me Naib, do you have a titled?" 

"I do."

"What is it."

"Persephone."

Patricia's eyes widened, "it all makes sense.. if the Gods permit it, we will all meet again." She said before walking off. Norton looked confused, "you never told us your Title before." Naib sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "that's cause I don't use it anymore. It doesn't really suit me." Suddenly, a series of in coming foot steps caught their attention. 

"Hey! Naib! Nort! Catch!"

On the west side, Aesop and Eli walked on their own leisurely pace. Aesop walked with slight caution, making sure to check every shop while Eli just made sure no one looked at Aesop bad to be honestly. "I don't think there's any food here Zeph." Gesturing to the large abundance of fabrics. "I guess you're right." Eli sighed, but he seemed stunned for some reason. "zeph?" "Wait here Hyacinth, I'll be right back." Eli said, squeezing his hands before venturing into the mass of people. 

Aesop sighed, left alone to wait he looked for a place to shelter from the sweltering heat. While he looked, he heard a voice say, "you can stay here if you want." He looked around to see a small girl but not a kin to that of a child, but that of a young woman. She was small in size and serene in expression, her eyes were gently closed shut. "T-thank you Miss." He sat down quietly beside her. The silence was actually rather comforting, she smiled a small smile looking to his side. "Did you come here alone?" "No, I went with a friend.. w-we were looking for food." "Ah yes." She said nodding. "Today is one of the busiest days with everyone lounging around or visiting temples." She commented, her hand extending forward "I'm Helena Adams, it's nice to meet you." She smiled. 

Aesop couldn't help but smile at this, giving his hand, "it's nice to meet you helena, my name is Aesop Carl, Hyacinth." 

Helena suddenly jolted, her eyes flashing open, her lips gasping for air. "H-helena!" Aesop said, panicking at Helena's sudden reaction. She slumped into Aesop, folding over. "I'm fi-fine Hyacinth it's just the heat haha." She said nervously, looking at him directly. 

He let out a silent gasp, her eyes were.. "Helena.. your.. your eyes are." Helena sighed, "I'm blind." She hummed, her milky white eyes expressed no emotion. "S-sorry." Aesop muttered, looking down cast. Helena smiled thinly, "it's okay, I think it's a gift, at least I won't see the evil of the world." She paused for a while, she took in Aesop's hands carefully. She look worried as she said "I fear for you my friend. Please be careful." 

This had Aesop recoilling a bit, why is she afraid? So he asked her why. "I hope what I saw will not come to fruition, promise me Aesop, promise me you must never anger the Gods, don't be lead astray." Helena said with haste. "I-I need to go now, I'm sorry m-my sisters must be looking for me." She said as she left. Leaving Aesop in a state of confusion. 

It left him thinking

"What did she see?"

"Is she a blessed?"

"Why was she scared?"

"Will I see her again?"

They ran through his mind and wreaked havoc  
in it's silent but loud attack. "-ey 'Sop! catch!" The voice brough him back to the present as a loaf of bread landed in his lap. "Thank you Willia—" but the moment he looked up, he instead saw Joseph smiling merrily at him, william by his back. "H-hello Joseph, g-good day?" Aesop stuttered through. Joseph grinned saying "Good morning little flower, it's quite sad no one informed me that today was free day, I'm sorry I wasn't there." "It-it's okay!" Aesop said, his hands waving frantically infront of him. "Still, will you forgive me, Aesop?" With this in his hands was the white flower he'd usually see by his place. "I-i forgive you.." he mutters softly as he felt Joseph's hands brush through his hair, the flower placed carefully in his threads. Aesop didn't see it, but Joseph expression shifted to seriousness as he felt something different

Seeing this, william immediately said "ay ay ay! This is cute but man! Where is Eli?" Aesop looked toward the path Eli took, "he went over there after he told me to wait.". "Should I go look for him?" William suggested, already panning to move to that direction but,

Hoot!

They looked up to see an Owl perch itself unto Aesop, his shoulder being used like that of a tree branch, yet it's claws held on delicately. "If Zephyr's owl is here, he must be close." Aesop commented, ruffling the owl's feathers. Not long after that, a rather disturbed and angered face popped up in the crowd. Eli came up to them with irritation seeping off of him. "Woah man you okay?" Eli didn't answer. " are you alright Eli?" This only seemed to add fuel to the fire. "Are you okay Zeph?" This time, he looked at the owner of the soft voice. 

A smile broke through him and he said "I'm fine Cinth, no need to worry." "Hm." Aesop nodded, gesturing the owl back to eli, muttering "come on little owl, go back to your master." The owl visibly saddened from leaving him hopped back to Eli's shoulders. 

"Where is Nort and Naib?" Aesop asked William, "well they went on a head to the temples." He answered. "They said they'll meet us there." "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Joseph said, guiding Aesop with him. Eli side eyes him as he walks, visibly frowning due to the cloth covering his eyes. The longer Joseph's hand stayed at Aesop's shoulder, the more aggravated Eli seemed to become. 

As soon as they arrived to the temples, that is where they split up, "I'll be going to Hermes! I think Nort and Naib went to Ares or Hephaestus." William said before he ran off. "I'll be going to Poseidon's.. see you Hyacinth.. and Joseph." Eli trailed before leaving completely. 

Which leaves Aesop and Joseph. 

"J-Joseph, who are you worshipping?" "Hmm." Joseph smiled cheekily. "Apollo of course! Isn't he handsome little flower?" "We worship the same God.." Aesop commented, before saying "w-well.. I wouldn't say he isn't ha-handsome b-but we can't really confirm if the i-image of them is tr-true." Joseph grinned at this, "right you are little flower."

They walked in comfortable silence as they entered the Temple designated for Apollo. How strange, Joseph thought, he was giving himself an offering, he couldn't help but find it amusing. He had a question on his mind he wanted answered however, what is the reason as to way Aesop worships him of all Gods. Not that it doesnmt make him unhappy, in fact he is in Joy knowing someone like him believes in him. 

So right after they've given their blessing, Joseph couldn't help but ask, "So hya— Aesop, why do you worship Apollo? Out of all the Gods and Godesses." Hearing his name fall out of his lips, Aesop couldn't help but give a ting smile, "from the first day I was taken in my father, he had me blessed into Apollo's light." Suddenly his smile dropped, "exactly like what he should've done had his daughter never disappeared... he hoped that by Blessing me to Apollo, I wouldn't be taken away again."

"Well I definitely won't let you be taken away." Joseph thought, but instead he hummed as his answer. 

They spent the day exploring the place after that. Naib didn't bother sharing what he'd found and so did Norton. Aesop could only imagine what Helena had seen. Joseph and William's words are left unsaid for now and Eli's departure and appearance is left unexplained. 

Unease started to grow in his heart, But a light still shone through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rAIne notes  
> Hi, had to cut this short, I wanted to show what or who Eli saw but I'll do that next time. Along with Joseph and Williams Continued Comversation. If you haven't guessed who Patricia and Helena are then 🤷♀️ think about it clearly. There are references to the title and represent a triad.
> 
> I’m editing E v e r y t h i n g. Not for grammar yet.


	6. Revealed, but unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a different side, whether you are feee or forced to abide.

Itwas a rather rude awakening for one ‘Joseph Desaulnier’. The night before had made him miss the first rise of his own sun, making him late to his own personal routine which now consist of picking the right flower to leave for Hyacinth to find and preparing the tables with the Women. However today is a different day from all days. 

He areived at training grounds positively wreaked, his hair wasn’t even tied yet, his clothes with a wee bit ruffled and the flower he had brought was already wilting from the stress. To resolve that, he took time to make him look presentable yet again and breathe the flower back to life,(and it did, it stood erect—) but the moment he entered there was no one in sight. 

Joseph furrowed his brows in confusion, he decided to walk around a bit. He visited the Dining hall and found no scent of food or residue of it, hadn’t been used yet it seems. He visited the grounds, no Warrior in sight. He visited Aesop’s room, still no Aesop to be found but his usual garb seems to be left unworn. Curious he thought, he walked to the sleeping quarters to find some clean beddings and some left unfixed, and one out of place. He moved closer and he confirmed that yes, it was his bed although he hasn’t used it yet. A top the sheet was a piece of parchment with the symbol of a caduceus, it was from William or Hermes. 

He flipped the parchment, and it read

Hey Man!   
Forgot to tell you that today is a free day, we don’t have training today basically. Me and the gang are planning to visit the temples, ‘Sops coming too don’t worry, catch up grand pa!

-yo man, William

So here he was, walking in a crowded street attempting to track down William and his squad. When he reached an intersection, he tookhis chances and picked to go up north. He walked in his own pace, gathering his thoughts with each step. He was considering on doing exactly as Emma advised the day before, perhaps a Visit to the three fates may clear up the fog in his pending future of which he has no control. As he walked on, the more he hoped he’s bump into Aesop along the way, maybe it’ll clear up his mind, like it always does, but he needed to see William today. 

He was considering on asking William a favor. Tragedy won’t happen as long as the alfather doesn’t find out, so if Hermes is able to control what information enters and leaves, maybe just maybe he could do damage control just in case any nosey Gods get in the way. When he reached another wide area he looked around to see street vendors selling fruit, wine, meat and loaves of bread, and among them was one lone William holding what looked like a mountain of loaf bread. 

just as he was about to call out, someone beat him to it, “Hey Man! Care to lend a hand here?” William asked, gesturing to the bread. Joseph sighed before coming in to take half of what William carried. “What’s with all the bread will?” Joseph asked curiously, “ahh well, we were gonna go to the temples but we were hungry. The stalls were full on our side, we decided to split up yo save time.” Joseph hummed in reply. 

The two walked in a slow pace back to where they split. Slowly, time seemed to be winding down. The people walking the streets soon looked as though they ran out of battery. The water the splashed around was in suspended motion. The dust the danced with the wind grew still. William noticed this and looked at Joseph’s face, “what? Anything you wanna say?” Joseph feigned a thinking face, “Now that you mention it...” a paused, then a sigh to start, “If news ever spreads out, please control the crowd. For me, That’s all I ask Hermes.” 

William smiled however, assuring him “It’s gonna be Okay Apollo, you can count on me man, and besides maybe you can calm em with your music. That is if you still have the Lyre.” Joseph smiled saying “Of course I do, never thought I would love it as much but I did. If I didn’t you’d still be a babe living in a cave.” “Yeah yeah, that was my ticket to Olympus. Oh, got an idea! Why don’t you use your music to court ‘Sop!”

“O-oi! We’re not there yet!” Joseph said flustered, William just smirked; “Yet? Oh so you do have a plan.” “I-I do.” He admitted softly, “just.. what if—“ “what if it happens again.” William sighs. Time seemed to start moving again although frantically. “Time’s up.” Joseph sighed. William looked askanced, as though he wanted to ask more but stopped himself. “Let’s get a move on.” William said, timing his snap as the crowds started moving again. 

They first went east to Naib and Norton. They saw Naib and Norton standing together, looking somewhat tensed. William sensed the energy and started to sprint, immediately yelling “Hey! Naib! Nort! Catch”. The two looked at their direction, catching the bread william threw. “Hey Jos! Joining us?” Naib grinned, but it looked like it was stretched thin. “I am.” Joseph smiled somewhat crudely, itching to question what had occured. Though, upon further inspection, he noticed something odd, “Aura?” There was a trace of another ‘God’ or ‘blessed’ in both Norton and Williams hands. It felt similar to his own but not exactly either.

He gestures to William, eyeing both their hands. Taking the hint, William asked “hey! What happened there?” Naib and Norton looked at eachother with pursed lips. “Nothing much really, we just met someone on the way.” Naib said as nonchalantly as he could, but Joseph didn’t miss the slight hesitance in his tone. “Is that so..” the atmosphere turned somewhat tensed. “W-well head on to the temple Jos, Will. Meet ya there.” Naib said as he walked on. Norton looked back, looking some what sad as he said Good bye, trailing after Naib. 

“Something is definitely wrong.” 

“Right?” William sighed, rubbing his temples as he did. “Come on, let’s get ‘Sop and Els their food. Besides you’ve been waiting all day lover boy.” This time, Joseph didn’t rebuke it. 

 

Lipat tayo ng kwento neh?

 

Itwas a very, v e r y, hot day for Eli Clark. He couldn’t help but curse at the sun for making the weather unbearable, especially for the clothing he prefered wearing at all times. Still, it was fine. Fine because he could finally spend time with his most favored person, Aesop Carl or ‘Hyacinth’. They’ve known eachother for so long but until now, he couldn’t call him by his name. He didn’t feel like his heart could take it. 

Though when he utters his name on his lips it tastes so sweet. He couldn’t help but long for the boy. He’s kept his distance, even glimpses felt enough for him. His smile enough to make his day. However, since the arrival of one came, this system of his has been threatened. His time with Hyacinth had grownless. And interactions even more so. He couldn’t help but feel contempt. He could see the way Aesop would shy around him. The flowers that became a staple to his image beside the ribbon. How could he not when he knew who caused it?

 

But right now, there was none of that. He only felt at peace. Walking side by side with Aesop, making sure no one eyes him in any inappropriate manner, especially the because of the fact his clothing is rather feminine today. It suits him, it really does, but he’s prefers that he be the only one who sees it. And the ribbon tied around Aesop’s lithe wrist brings him joy. 

Aesop looked around the area, looking like a small pup in the process. Eli couldn’t help but cooe. “I don’t think there’s any food here Zeph.” Aesop suddenly spoke making Eli look at him. Then looked around to see vendors upon vendors of Fabrics. Suddenly his gaze connected with another lost in the crowd. A pair a very familiar eyes that he had grown used to. Even with a blindfold, there was no way he’d not see it. “zeph?” “Wait here Hyacinth, I’ll be right back.” As much as it pains him, he needs to leave Aesop, something is up. 

He blended in with the crowd, trying to chase the figure that slowly disappeared inside the crowd. He went through narrow roads, a labyrinth of people and produce, until he found himself outside. There was an opening that connected to the woods, he stopped and breathed in the air. “Someone is here.” He mutters, assured he walks deeper in. The further he went, the closer he seemed to appear to a vast blue sea, but he dared not go further, after all—

“Get out Fiona, I know you’re there.”

A tiny giggle rings out and a beautiful woman appears behind an old oak tree. Her braided hair sat by her shoulders, her face looking like that of a fox with a taste for chaos. “What do you want?” Eli said sternly, “Why are you here?” “Well what if I just happened to passby?” Fiona sang, her steps becoming peppy. “And besides, look who I saw~” Fiona took a thick looking cloth from the abundance wrapped in her skirt and wrapped it in her own arm, she gently raised it. 

At first it was silent, but a large gust of wind smack Eli in the face. He looked to see his owl perching at Fiona’s arm, looking at him with it’s round eye. So that’s where she’s been.. Eli thought, his owl had gone off by the time he woke, turns out she met Fiona. Raising his own gloved arm, he called out to his owl. She hooted and landed on his arm before climbing to his shoulders. 

“Ah that aside,” Fiona stood closer Eli, her face suddenly turning serious. “Know your place Eli Clark. You know what you must do when the time comes. Don’t let your feelings make a fool of you.” “What if I don’t want to do it.” Eli tested, anger laced his voice everso slightly. Fiona’s face contorted to a snare at this, “how dare you! Disrespecting what He gave you! Do you want to go back to what you were back then?” 

Eli stayed silent, no he didn’t want to go back, no he didn’t want to go through with it. He would rather disrespect his God than kill his beloved. Fiona sighed as she looked at his disposition, “Look Eli, I care about you, I really do, but you need to do it. There’s no other way for you to escape this.” “I’ll make a way.” Eli said through gritted teeth. Fiona’s patience started to dwindle little by little; Slowly, she said—

“Don’t you know how Lucky you are? Being blessed by the sea without a parent offering you? But by the mere fact the sea took a liking to you? He can very well take everything back he gave you. So give him what the prophecy requests of you, only one life. Are you really trading the gifts he gave you for that person?” 

“I’m leaving!” Eli finally broke through. He didn’t think he could handle anymore of this. “Come back here! “ Fiona yelled as she watched his retreating form. She sighed loudly, looking at the sea that appeared a few more feet away. “Poseidon, please forgive my impotence. I can only hope he does as you told. I’m afraid I can’t do anything else.” She prayed and prayed. 

Forgive him

As Eli left Fiona, he couldn’t help but feel irritation. He tried breathing in and breathing out to expel it, but he couldn’t. He wanted to run away from the prophecy, but he couldn’t. He sighed, but then remembered something. Aesop! Eli thought, I need to go back. So he sent his Owl to go a head of his to Assure him. Suddenly he started to sprint, itching to see the youth to expel the negative feelings brewing in his heart, but the moment he arrived; He saw someone he didn’t want to see. He slowed down, his lips sealing itself, his emotions radiating from the surface. 

 

Balik tayo sa unang kwento

 

William and Joseph walked to the west side, the road both Aesop and Eli had taken. Joseph looked around and saw the same thing Aesop saw, piles upon piles of Fabric vendors. William looked at the end of the road to see a crowd blocking the other path, but then he saw Aesop, sitting in silence under the shade. He looked the same way Naib and Norton looked when they’d saw them but more confused more than anything. He tugged at Joseph’s clothes and gestured to Aesop. 

Joseph immediately lit up, William couldn’t help but laugh at the smitted God. As Joseph walked towards Aesop he yelled “Hey! ‘Sop! Catch!” He tossed a loaf of bread at Aesop. When it landed on Aesop lap, he seemed to wake from his thoughts. “Thank you Willia—“ when he looked up, Joseph appeared instead. The confused, then flustered face of Aesop brought a smile to Joseph’s face. “H-hello Joseph, g-good day?” Aesop stuttered flustered. 

Joseph grinned at the red blooming in the youth’s ears. “Good morning little flower, it’s quite sad no one informed me that today was free day, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” “It-it’s okay!” Aesop assured, his hands waving frantically infront of him. “Still, will you forgive me, Aesop?” Joseph showed him the white flower he always picked for him.“I-i forgive you..” he mutters softly. Joseph carefully threaded the flower through Aesop’s hair. Taking his time to feel the soft threads.

 

At balik ulit sa pangalawang kwento

 

When Eli arrived, he didn’t even notice William or Joseph talking to him. He could only glare, that is until Aesop spoke “Are you okay Zeph?” He looked at Aesop, his heart starting to lift itself again. “I’m fine Cinth, no need to worry.” He smiled ever so softly at the youth. “Hm.” Aesop nodded timidly, gesturing the owl back to Him , telling her “come on little owl, go back to your master.” He could see the owl visibly deflate at leaving the youth. He didn’t know whether or not to be offended or relate to how she felt. 

When they were walking to the temples, he was frowning. He knew Joseph could see him eying the way he held Aesop’s shoulders. This saddens him, it could’ve been him had he not appeared. 

The moment they arrived at the temples, they all went their separate ways. “I’ll be going to Poseidon’s.. see you Hyacinth.. and Joseph.” Eli said as he left the two. He would’ve like to accompany Aesop visit the God he worships, but he needed to do something today. 

When he arrived at the temple that praised Poseidon, and Poseidon alone, he saw the ocean water overflowing from the fountains by the statue of the God. He saw the large amount of people visiting, he needed to be alone. So, he took off his blindfold.

“Excuse me.” A voice said, the followers of Poseidon looked to see a young man with brown hair, and a pair of eyes that looked like the universe resided in them. “Please leave.” Without even knowing it, the followers all left the Temple, thinking that they had already prayed. 

As they left, Eli wore the blindfold again and made sure no one could enter while he was inside. Looking at the statue of Poseidon, he couldn’t help but laugh. He was nothing like they had portrayed him. He didn’t have curly or wavey hair like the sea. He didn’t have a tail of a mermaid. He didn’t have only have one pair of eyes either. 

Eli slowly kneeled, removing the gloves that hid his rather small hands. He touched the water of the Sea and prayed. 

“Lord Hastur, please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H A 
> 
>  
> 
> i’m sorry but eli will definitely get hurt at some point. It wasn’t his choice but hey, he needs to do it.


	7. Music for a sleepless soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was said is in his mind, his music calms and so does his night

Itwas another sleepless night for one Aesop Carl. Lately, he has been having trouble sleeping. He'd ought to be very very tired by the time Morning arrived. Naib and their friends had grown worried too. Before, Aesop would be the one waking them up, but now they were the ones on that duty. He would arrived at the dining hall disheveled. 

This didn't escape Leo either, his father had allowed him to sleep during his free time and his sparring sessions have been reduced to at least twice a week on any day of his choice when he felt better. 

Eli had been sending his Owl every night to guard Aesop. Evident by the feathers that are left scattered by his window, and when he does catch the owl visiting him. He would ruffle the Owl's feather's as his thoughts ran wild. He couldn't forget what Helena had said. At first he didn't care, but the more time passed, the more fear started to grip at his heart. "Do you think something is going to happen?" He asked Eli's owl who only looked at him. "I'm scared." Aesop acknowledged this fact, but he couldn't help but laugh at his irrationality. 

Why did he believe Helena so quickly, they'd just met then, but he couldn't really see her lie to him either. I want to see her again Aesop thought, maybe he'd get answers then. "Good night little owl." Aesop said, kissing the top of it's head before praying that he succumbs to peaceful sleep. 

When morning came, he felt sluggish. Tired from the lack of sleep he's being subjected to. The strange dream he had immediately left his memory, but the feeling stayed. He felt shivers run down his spine. A cold chill in his body and a strange feeling gripping his heart. "Little flower?" A mellow voice rang. Aesop looked up to see  Joseph peer in. Despite the fact Aesop might as well be naked as the day he was born, only hidden by the fact the sheet was tangled with him, he didn't care about how Joseph saw him. Perhaps he wasn't fully awake yet. 

"G-good morning Jos—" Aesop whispered, but a sudden yawn cut him off. A look appeared in Joseph's eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Good morning little flower, come, let's get you ready." Joseph wrapped Aesop further into his sheets before carrying him to bathe. Aesop accepted the gesture, if it was any other normal day, he might've kicked Joseph out of embarassment, but he didn't have the strength too. After laying him down, He took one of the clothes Aesop usually wears, a simple white garment and belt and returning back to see Aesop already starting to soak in. As he washed Aesop's hair with water, he could see Aesop fall asleep, so his movement became more gentle. 

This felt familiar to him. How could he not? He'd done this before to another. 

 

"Joseph? Wash my hair for me will you?"

"Of course my beloved!"

"H-hey! That tickles Joseph! Stop it stop it!" 

"Ah! But didn't you tell me to wash your hair for you V—"

 

"Joseph?" A small voice spoke. He looked down to see Aesop looking at him sleepily. "Up up" his voice still gravelly. Joseph's thoughts dispersed and he smiled, taking Aesop out of the bath. "Here." He said, giving Aesop his usual garment. He would've been the one to dress Aesop himself but he's invaded enough privacy he thinks; he didn't missed the small whining noise Aesop made though. 

When Aesop came out with his Garment worn and Belt settled, all that was left was his hair. He took the ribbon Aesop frequently used and wrapped it around his hair, and to finish everything up, he took his own flower and slipped it in Aesop's hair. "Let us eat, Naib is waiting for you." Joseph said as he lead Aesop to the dining hall. The sleep that seemed to seep away from Aesop worried Jospeh to no end. He had an idea to combat this. 

"Aesop, go ahead, I'll there by sparring." Joseph said as he left. Aesop sighed, and dragged himself to the dining hall. "Good morning." He said quietly as he sat by Naib's table. "Yo, still cant sleep 'Sop?" Naib asked, patting Aesop back as he ate in small tid bits. Aesop hummed. "What if you drink milk?" William suggested. 

"Tried"

"Reading?"

"Tried"

"Tiring yourself out?"

"Tried."

"Pray?" Eli pitched in. Aesop looked at him curiously. What. "I don't think praying to the Gods will work Zeph." Aesop muttered defeatedly. As they chattered, another suggestion came up. 

"Music?" William, Naib, Aesop and Eli looked to see Joseph grinning. "I don't thin—" "My, music." Joseph emphasized. Aesop thought about it, perhaps. "That could work ye? Try it 'Sop." Naib agreed with the suggestion. Lullabies are nice but they are not his thing, for Aesop maybe. 

"Okay." Aesop gave a small smile at Joseph. Not really believing it could work, but still thankful for the suggestion. Time seemed to slow down as he did. The sun became almost unbearable as they walked to their usual spot. When they finally reached their most favorite place in the woods, Aesop promptly plopped down in the soft green grass. Breathing in, and breathing out as he gathered his thoughts where Chaos reigned undisturbed. 

"Will you be alright there 'Sop?" Naib asked Aesop as he watched him trying his best to focus on the present. "I will be.. I promised." Aesop whispered softly, already knowing that in a few minutes he will be sucked in a dreamless, but nightmarish sleep. "If you say so, Hollar if you need us okay?" William looked back, before leaving Aesop in Eli's and Joseph's care. 

The two watched as Aesop seemed to zone in and out. "Come on, let's get Hyacinth in a better posture. Wouldn't want him to wake up with his back aching." Eli uttered the last one so quietly, that had Joseph not been listening, he wouldn't have caught it. Although both of them are aware of the apparent dislike of the other and vice versa, this disappears the moment Aesop is in the vacinity. 

Joseph and Eli worked on letting Aesop lay down fully on the grass. Eli rid himself of his robe, and used it to make Aesop a makeshift blanket to lie in. "I don't wanna sleep yet." Aesop whispered, eyes lidded, staring into Eli's form. Eli smiled, treading his fingers through Aesop's hair, "cinth, you need to sleep." 

"But, I don't want to wake from a dream I'll forget." Aesop cried, sighing as he felt as though his body was turning to stone. "You won't have bad dreams little flower." Joseph assured him, smiling as he did. Aesop looked up to him saying,

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, Aesop accepted his sleep. Joseph and Eli waited until Aesop's breathing became stable before.. well,

"Joseph?" He looked to see Eli giving a small smile, pointing towards another part pf the woods saying, "let's talk." Joseph looked hesitant, Eli's smile didn't look geniune to him, then looked at Aesop's sleeping form, "do you think It'll be a good Idea to leave Aesop? Hmm?" Eli looked at him, acknowledging the problem before whistling. Suddenly, an owl swiftly landed by Eli's arm. "Protect him." The owl accepted and perched itself by a tree directly above Aesop's form. "Satisfied?" "Hm." Joseph hummed. 

The two walked further into the woods. The light green leaves becoming more and more viridian with each step. 

"What do you want with Aesop, Joseph." 

It was awkward silence after that question. The tension so thick, Joseph could prolly cut it using his sword. "I want to be his friend of course." He answered honestly, but was it really the full truth? 

"I don't believe you"

"I've noticed."

"You've clung to Aesop since day one, how can I be sure you won't hurt him!" Eli growled at him. Joseph smirked, "Easy now, you've asked me questions, how about we answer mine; what's with you an your infatuation with Aesop? Hmm?" Eli's eyes grew wide, he composed himself as best as he could, saying with certainty "I am not infatuated with him. He deserves more than that and you know it."

Joseph smiled at Eli, "Touché, you and I know that very well." "So you admit it?" "It seems I have." "Then who are you really? 'Joseph Desaulnier' "

Joseph looked as Eli stared at him through his blindfold. I can't read him, he thought so he gambled his answer. "I am just a simple wanderer that wanted to try becoming a warrior, the real question is, who is the real, Real, Eli Clark."

Joseph stepped forward, slowly invading Eli's privacy, "hmm perhaps perhaps, a stowaway from a different place? A prince from another island? Or perhaps.—" Joseph grins sardonically. 

"Or perhaps an Orpha—"

"Shut up!" Eli screamed, covering his ears. Despite the invasion of space, Eli stood his ground. The result Joseph wanted seemed to have had somewhat achieved it, but he never expected this reaction to this extreme. "Who are you to talk of my past! Who are you to question those I care about! Who are you to—" Eli suddenly stopped, the silence was defeaning. Joseph looked at Eli as he seemed to suddenly get lost in his head. 

Concern grew in Joseph's heart, so he asked him, "are you okay?" Instead, he got an angry look thrown at him. Eli said nothing, breathing in and out yet again to compose himself. Eli looked back, eying Joseph. Eli, he did something strange. He removed the blindflod that hid his eyes. He stared directly into Joseph's eyes, uttering,

"Don't follow me."

So he watched as Eli, walked further and further into the woods, no doubt he'll get lost in that hellish labryinth. That wasn't the causw of his concern however. Eli's eyes. His eyes weren't his. Joseph could only do as Eli instructed even though he wasn't affected one bit. The way his blue eyes flashed a familiar pair of eyes he'd seen before, stunned him. 

"Damn you Hastur."

So, Eli is a blessed, and one close to his uncle no less. This only complicated things. He can only hope he doesn't anger him. That man, hastur, has never given anyone else his blessing in many mamy years. What's changed? What exactly did Eli offer to get the gifts of Poseidon?

Joseph can only sigh and ponder how deep he's gotten himself into. The hold Aesop has on him is terrifying, but something he doesn't think he would be bothered with at all. A hoot suddenly came from another side of the woods. Joseph looked at the bird's direction to see Eli's owl flailing around, obviously looking for it's Master. 

Joseph raised his hand, hoping the lovely bird might perch on it, but instead she decided to perch on a literal tree branch as she should. "Should I be offended or not." Joseph said, but the owl only responded by it's cries. She hoots and attempts to point Joseph in one direction, that could only mean one thing. 

"Aesop!"

Joseph rushed back, as quickly as he could, to the direction both him and Eli used when they entered the woods. The moment he arrived, he could see the sweat dripping from Aesop's forhead and neck. The way he trembled and cried in his sleep made a part of his heart Crack. It was clear to him that Aesop, was suffering from night terrors. Daily night terrors. 

Joseph quickly turned out a small pouch that he hid under his belt. The small pounch contained the one thing he needed the most, a small turtle shell. 

It maybe be just a turtle shell but that's not what made special. Carefully, Joseph places it in the palm of his hand, and let's it bathe in sunlight. Suddenly, the real item was shown. 

From his hand, he carried his most favorite instrument of all, The elegant lyre that Hermes had traded years back. Carefully he strums the strings of the lyre in a gentle manner. He remembered the tune he played back when he first met his flower, and decided to transition.

Like then, everything seemed to slow down to listen. It grew quiet, only for his melody to be heard. Aesop responded wonderfully. He no longer cried ir rustled in his sleep, instead he lay peacefully. His song had calmed the screams in the youth's mind and the turmoil in his heart. With that he slept peacefully after his encounter with the blind woman Helena. 

Joseph continued to play, pouring a piece of himself into it as he did. Perhaps this was another way he could continue to help him. When he reached a dead end, he rested his fingers and looked at Aesop again. The ribbon he had tied earlier had already loosen, releasing his hair. The flower still somewhat attached albeit in an awkward manner. He was messy he looked tired. He looked very pale and near sickly, but he didn't mind. 

He just loved the feeling he gets whenever he sees Aesop smile, or his cute stammer whenever they talked. The shy demeanor that hadn't faded no matter how close they got. His traits and mannerism, everything about him Joseph grew to love. He knows he's not alone in this notion, but he won't give him up. 

The God may be scared to love again, but he's willing to change fate if it makes them stay. 

"Beautiful." He uttered, a big smile gracing his face as he caressed the youth's cheeks reverently. However, a strange rustle in the bushes caught his attention. He turned around, and faced it. It looked normal, but it didn't feel like it. He got closer, and closer until—

"Yo! Joseph!" 

Joseph looked to his right to see William waving his hand around like an idiot. "Shush!" Joseph gestured, showing Aesop sleeping peacefully. William smiled, and it grew even bigger when his eye caught sight of the lyre Joseph held. He couldn't help but giggle strangely, hapy with the fact the lyre is in tact. Joseph just looked at him incredulously, but ultimately, he was satisfied from today's events. 

Unbeknowst to them, Aesop was somewhat awake during their talk. His eyes wwre barely open, but he looked at Joseph's direction. Smiling delicately he said,

"So it was you back then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let me edit my grammar if I can.


	8. My Eyes, Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes, your eyes. I didn’t know you could see through my mine.

Itwas a silent Early morning for one Eli Clark. The morning sun hadn't even risen, yet he was already awake. He sat by his bed, his brothers right next to him fast asleep. Naib's snores filled in the silence his owl left; the feeling in his heart surreal.

Recently in the past few days or so, Aesop had been lacking in sleep, leaving him worried for his health. During that time, he'd send his owl to guard over him. Though yesterday, it seemed Aesop was able to sleep again. He's glad that he is able to, yes but, he can't shake the feeling that he has something to do with it. 

Joseph, since their confrontation, he hasn't been able to think clearly. He knows, he knows Joseph isn't who he's saying he is. He's much much more. His Aura has an overwhelming difference from the rest, it was weak, but it didn't feel like it. He doesn't display as a big contender for being a warrior like Naib does, but he has a large set of skills that don't add up. If he is a wanderer as he says, how come he knows too much?

Eli sighed into the night, maybe he wasn't tackling it the right way, maybe something is missing. The more he thought, the deeper he sunk into that sea. What the future has in store for him is not something he'd want to do, but he did ask for it. Eli couldn't help but sigh in discomfort, perhaps it's his turn to endure sleepless nights. 

He didn't need to worry for his lack of sleep, he's grown well accustomed to it from the years he's been forced to do so. Although, it doesn't make it much easier. The thoughts in his head waged war in his mind and in his heart. Must he do as his God required? Must he fulfill a prophecy he made for a life he traded a way? 

Answers, he needs answers, but he keeps getting more and more questions. 

He wants to know many things, he wants to do many things. He wants something, something he feels he doesn't deserve to touch. All he wants is to protect Aesop from Joseph, is that too much to ask? 

Yes, yes it is, and he knows it. 

He rests his head, hoping to catch at least an hour of sleep. His thoughts accompanying him to sleep. 

By day break, he awoke to the feeling of stinging pain in his eyes. Eli keeled over, clutching his eyes and gasping for air. Naib despite just waking up himself, immediately went to Eli's side. "Eli! Are you okay? What's wrong—" the moment he took at glimpse at Eli's teary eyes. Something in Naib grew terrified. "I-it hu-hurts." Eli wheezed, his eyes felt like they were burning from inside out. "Y-you'll be fine Eli! You'll.. you'll be.." Naib trailed off, the more he looked, the more terror gripped his heart. 

Seeing this, Eli looked at Naib scared, stuttering " W-what wrong? M-my eyes! Are they o-okay?" Naib paused, "don't worry Els, nothings wrong with ya eyes. Trust me." The man nodded with pursed lips. "Come one els, sleep some more. I'll wake ya when breakfast is ready." Naib assured him, smiling as he did. Eli hesitated, but ultimately gave into extra sleep. 

The moment Eli's breath went stable, Naib sighed. He looked at the closed lids of Eli's eyes, and back down to his own trembling hands. "Eli." He whispered, "who are you?" The eyes he saw then weren't the familiar blue eyes of his friend, but that of a red eyed monster. It looked like it was pulsing, pure crimson red with a black slit void. A suddeb sound came and Naib looked over to see Eli's owl watching over them with it's one beady eye. 

You have been discovered

Unknot to Naib, he wasn't the only one who awakened to Eli's cries. William could only assume what Naib had seen, whatever it was. It can't be good. He continued to act like he was asleep until Aesop came to wake them up.

"Wake up brothe— Naib?"  
"Oh hey 'Sop."  
"Awake this early? That's a surprise."  
"What can I say I'm full of it" he heard Naib laugh heartily.  
"True, care to wake them up for me?"  
"Sure, but let Eli get some rest will ya, don't think he's been feeling well."  
"Sure, I'll bring him food myself later when he wakes." With that he heard Aesop's foot steps slowly fade away. 

Naib pondered how he would wake them up. Usual, if he did wake them up, he'd just scream. Considering Eli might wake up with that however, he decided to wake them up one by one in a hushed voice. 

"Yo Will, wake up you brute." William, opened his eyes and feigned sleepiness. "Morning Naib," William yawned, "what's up man?". "Nothing, Els just couldn't sleep last night." Naib said nonchalantly, but a part of him was still clearly perturbed. "What's wrong man?" "Nothin'. Don't worry about it." William decided to pry no further. Something is up. What did he see? 

When Aesop entered the Dining Hallway, the food had already been prepared, and Joseph already there, sat by their usual place. "Good morning little flower." He said, already giving him a place to sit. "Thank you Joseph." Aesop smiled, taking the seat beside him. "Here." He felt long fingers intertwine a beautiful flower into his hair. Without saying a thing, Aesop smiled at him. His heart swaying at the gesture as it always does. Soon enough, one by one his brothers had popped in to eat at the long table, but someone was still missing. 

"Zephyr's still asleep?" Aesop asked them. "Well ya, Els is still in dream land right now." Naib answered, "should I wake em right now?". Looking at the uneaten platter, Aesop took it saying "thought I would give him food when he wakes but, I guess it's better to wake him now." 

When Aesop arrived, he saw Eli still fast asleep. He placed the platter down and sat by Eli's bed. He'd never admit it, but he could still clearly remember the day he met Eli. The day he first gave the black ribbon he wore in his hair. It was no secret that he fell for Eli the moment he first saw him. He was a simple man, but that's what made him beautiful. 

He had no greed for riches. He believed in the principle of helping others.He did not act upon his envy. 

Aesop caressed Eli's hair with soft nimble fingers. Tracing over Eli's cheeks, the markings of face, his eyes. Oh how he loves Eli's eyes. He rarely saw it, but when he did, he could see the way the stars lived in it. For in Eli's eyes held another universe he wished to be a center of. However,

He hesitated. He could no longer tell if this could be anything more. Eli called him by his title, never by his name. He didn't know why he did, but it felt like a barrier was placed between them when he did say it, and that's not all.

Someone else is taking a place in his heart. 

"Hyacinth?" A small voice said, Aesop saw Eli waking up, he sat up in his bed. "Good afternoon zeph." Aesop smiled, reaching over to give Eli the plate. "Eat, the others are already at the grounds as we speak. We'll be waiting for you." Eli looked at him, his blue eyes carried tired bags under them. 

"You don't need to Cinth, I'll.. go there when I'm done."  
"Are you sure?" 

Eli nodded, " go on Cinth, Naib must be waiting for you.". Aesop looked unsure, but decided to go. "Okay, see you zeph." He lingered before disappearing completely. Eli sighed, his face felt warm. Did he imagine it? Did he imagine Aesop touching his face so softly? He can't tell. He silently ate the food Aesop had given him, his thoughts still ran wild in his head, but the warm made it bearable. 

He was truly, a fool in love.

When he was done, he wore his blindfold and left with the plate. The moment Ms. Dyer saw Eli walking towards her, she grew curious. "Good afternoon dear, strange to see you away for your friends." "I woke up late Ms. Dyer." Eli smiled sheepishly as he handed her his plate. The woman smiled at him, "if you're wondering, theyre already in the woods where you all usually stick to." "I see, thank you Ms. Dyer, I'll be going now." 

"Have fun dear!" She called out as Eli walked away. Ms. Dyer suddenly started to look solemn, she sighed before leaving with the plate. 

Eli walked to the grounds in silence, when he reached the path that lead to their usual spot, he completely bypassed it. He let his feet guide him to the forest. He had no intention of training it seems. He went in deeper and deeper. The light green foliage become a stunning soft viridian hue. He stood in the middle of a dense forest where no exits could be found. Eli took off his blindfold, opening his blue eyes. He whispers to himself, 

"One must be lost to be found, One must be troubled to be Consoled, One must open their eyes to the future." 

He closed his eyes again, breathing in and out. He felt the air around his change and contort. The light seemed to grow darker for a moment, but suddenly everything was alright again. By the time he opened his eyes, the forest cleared above him and a small cottage appeared before him. 

The shape resembled that of an odd fat raindrop. It was a small house made of could only be assumed as cobble. It was covered in moss, a small trail of smoke was appearing by it's roof. The green grass that was once by his feet now reached up to his hips. The foliage that blocked the sun have opened up to welcome it. 

Despite the fact it looked like he was suddenly in another place, he wasn't troubled by that fact. He slowly walked towards the door to the small cottage, but before he could knock, it opened. 

"Well, well, it's nice to see you Eli."

He looked at the woman before him with caution, "Can't say the same Fiona." "Tsk tsk tsk." Fiona could only shook her head, "you came looking for him Eli Clark. Is that how you ask to be welcomed?" Eli look exasperated, but ultimately gave in, "sorry, may I please come in?". Satisfied, Fiona gave a playful smile, "ah yes! Do come in." She jests. 

The cottage looked at lot bigger within than out. It gave a cozy, homey feeling. The smoke came from the fireplace that was boiling something in a strange pot with an equally strange silver looking substance. The cottage seemed to extend upward from within, from where he stood he could see three beds in different floors. The first bed had a cane lying by the bed sheet. The second, a strange looking skull resembling that of a monkey. And lastly, the third at the very top could only be assumed to be Fiona's. 

He scanned his eyes to see three sets of everything. Three sets of chairs. Three sets of pans. Three sets of closets. And an odd three sets of mittens that were paired to mismatch. There was one however that wasn't a set. 

In the middle of the cottage itself was a large spinning wheel. He grew in silent awe as he watched it spin itself, creating beautiful golden threads at an alarming speed. The three chairs that surrounded it were empty, except for the scissors and wool that were left unused. 

Fiona watched the man with a boastful gleam in her eyes, "are you done looking?" Eli immediately looked away, "This is the first time you've actively seeked me out, what is it that you seek?" Fiona asked Eli, completely curious to this rather rare event. "My eyes." Eli started. 

"They've been hurting. What's that suppose to sign?" 

Fiona scoffed, "isn't it obvious?" She walked to the spinning wheel and took a single thread. "The prophecy is coming to an end soon, the prophecy you must complete." "But why must my eyes hurt?" Eli asked, looking confused. Fiona examined the thread in her hands, "don't forget what you traded away Eli Clark. He asked for your eyes, of course he can see that the boy is still alive!" 

"Is there any way to avoid it? The prophecy?" Eli whispered, clinging unto hope that maybe, maybe..

"Of course not." Fiona answered him, with a stern look in her eyes she stated, "This is the price you must pay, pay it in full. You have no right to be selfish boy." Still fiddling with the thread, she took the scissors that sat by one of the chairs. "Lord Hastur has been merciful to you, for that you must be greatful. He asks only one thing of you, and you can't give it? Such a shame.."

"But why him!" Eli cried, he could hear his voice cracking but he didn't care. He needed to know just why, why him? "I know not of why he wants the life of that boy, but you've delayed your payment for 7 years. I don't think he can tolerate it for another year." She answered, it was no lie. 

"Even if you try to avoid it," she holds the scissors gently in her hands, angling it near the thread, "no one can evade their fates."

Suddenly, the light started to change once again. Fiona sighed, dropping the scissors and the thread, "I'm afraid time is up Eli, you must leave." "B-but I have more questions!" He yelled as he was being pushed out front. "Ask me another time." Fiona said, "but for now do what is right, good bye." The moment she closed the door, the cottage evaporatedinto nothingness, the forest seemed to close in again. 

He was back from where he started, time moved a lot faster it seemed, he could see the sun already setting in the distance.

The sun was warm yes, but in his heart he felt cold. His days are numbered, and that knowledge scared him. What exactly must he do? Protect the one he loves or save himself? He could only sigh as he walked the lonely road back to where he came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block yes


	9. Your Haven, My Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took me to the first place I saw you, you never knew it but the day I saw you, I no longer became blue.

Itwas a good day for one Joseph Desaulnier, his worries are layed to rest after Aesop's sleep returned to him. Things just seemed to fade into how it should be. He could still leave unnoticed by higher power. There didn't seem to be any big problems he'd have to solve, at least not right a way. 

Though despite the good things the day has presented him, he couldn't remove the sense of dread in him that made him feel as though his days with the youth are numbered. He has never been wrong in his gut feelings, but who knows perhaps now is the time it does. 

Before the others awoke from their sleep, Joseph went in to help the women like how he's grown used to do. The flower he habitually picks, is as always, kept with him safely hidden. After he's done his share, he sat down by the long table waiting for company. He didn't have any plans for that day. He wanted the day to take him where he should go. Flow like a leaf in the rushing waters of the rivers with winding paths to take.

A small sound of approaching foot steps caught Joseph's ears. Even without looking up, he knew who it was. "Good morning little flower." A smile automatically went to his face; he pats the space beside him to invite Aesop. "Thank you Joseph" he said with a voice so sweet to the ears. The moment he sat down, Joseph immediately took out the flower and weaved it in Aesop's hair. "Here" he said as he added the finishing touches, prolonging the action as he felt the soft threads. The smile he received soon after was enough to rival his sun.

Comfortable silence swept in as their fellow brothers awoke from their slumber. They ate the food in collective silence until,

"Zephyr's still asleep?" Aesop asked out of the blue. Now that he mentioned it, the man was no where to be seen. "Well ya, Els is still in dream land right now." Naib answered, looking oddly calm from his usually peppy self "should I wake em right now?". He watched as Aesop took the platter that sat by Eli's usual seat saying, "thought I would give him food when he wakes but, I guess it's better to wake him now." 

Before he could offer to come along, he found william looking askanced. William eyes him and naib mouthing,

"We need to talk."

So they did. The moment they all finished eating, Naib stated, "I'll head on, Nort is prolly already in the woods." And he walked on. William pulled Joseph to the side, "Something is up." "I'm afraid there's no surprise their hermes, something is always up." Joseph said sarcastically, pointing towards the sky. William's eyes grew darker, "It's about Eli." Now this caught his attention. 

"What do you mean?" Joseph questioned. William leaned in, in a hush voice he said, "Eli woke up practically whimpering. I could've went to him but Naib beat me to it so I stayed still. I could here Naib asking if Eli was okay but man, what struck me was Eli mentioning his eyes." 

Looking at his hand's william covered his eye, "he kept saying it hurt, I could hear him gasping in pain. At some point, Eli asked Naib if his eyes were okay. I don't know what Naib saw, but he was definitely terrified." Joseph listened with an attentive ear. He looked at William nodding, "it would make sense, yesterday we had a talk—" "you did? Why didn't you tell me man!" "Well I didn't know when to bring it up!" Joseph sighed soon after. 

"He's definitely a blessed, probably the favorite. He has the gift of persuasion, it's laced in his eyes. He tried it on me, of course it didn't work, but I had to act like it did." Joseph eyed William, "who do you think gave it to him?"

Joseph thought for a bit, and when he came to a conclusion he said. "Eli religiously follows only one God, and that is.. Poseidon." "You don't mean—" "it is!"Joseph argued. "No no no." William shook his head, "There's no way that octopus would be willing to give a human gifts like that. He's an indifferent guy, what would drive him to make a reckless decision?"

But then, William had a thought, a strange thought that wouldn't make sense, but perhaps it did. "The same as you." 

"Same as me?" Joseph wondered, what did he mean by that? "Well.." william scratched the nape of his neck, "you know." His hands slowly inch together to form a heart. 

Disturbed, Joseph makes the most disgusted face he can muster. "Him and Eli Clark? Impossible." He immediately refuted, "no offense to the guy, but I doubt someone would fall for a guy with octopus legs." "Ey!" William, looking sorry for Hastur said "Who is to say? I mean he is depicted as a pretty hot guy maybe there's a chance." 

Unimpressed, Joseph answered, "from a guy that was once depicted as a running baby, I doubt that." Defeated, William huffed but accepted his fate. "Still." Jospeh sighed, "a lot of things are left unanswered, I'll deal with it when it blows out of proportion." William pats Joseph's back, "and I' be here to sweep up the mess grand pa." 

"Oi!" Joseph barked, but a rustling sound emerge from the bushes. Curious, Joseph squatted down, but before he could, he—

"Joseph?"

He turned around to see Aesop peeking from the trees. "Can I ask you something?" Hearing this, William without question Bolted out "Well then, I' leave it to ya man!" And off he went. Curious, Joseph stood up and walked to where Aesop stood. "Not sparring today dear?" Speckles of red started to bloom on Aesop's cheeks. "I don't think I have the energy for it." He humbles, looking further into the forest. "Have you seen Eli?" He asked the God, looking on curiously. 

"I don't believe I have." He answers, he watched as Aesop sighed, leaning into the tree behind him. His shoulders sag as he said, "I thought we could've talked today. We haven't been able to do that for a while." Aesop couldn't help but whisper, hoping for the breeze to take it to the aforementioned man. 

"I'll ask a question." Joseph smiled. Aesop looked at him, somewhat confused but nodded anyway. Leaning in, Joseph muttered, "do you not like my company?" 

With wide eyes, Aesop frantically shook his head, "why would you think that?", but before Noseph could answer, Aesop sighed. "I don't want you to take it that way" he started, "I don't know how to explain it but, I'll show you." Bravely, Aesop took Joseph's hands gently in his. 

It was a good thing he was the one leading. If he didn't, joseph would see the blush in his blooming at an even greater rate. He didn't know why he'd be flustered, but the feeling of Joseph's bigger yet delicate hands wrap around his felt oddly good. 

They both looked around, Joseph observed as Aesop seemed to be looking for a specific opening. "There!" Aesop uttered before quickly pulling both of them through. They followed a winding stream of murmuring waters. This is oddly familiar, Joseph thought as he walked passed. He couldn't help but feel as though he's seen this before. 

"We're here." Aesop announced. 

He found his answer. 

Before him was a lake between the opening of the forest. A large mass of water, clear as a cloudless day. Mirroring the perfect blue of the sky above. It was the same lake from that day. "Beautiful isn't it." Aesop smiled, still looking at the lake. "It is." Joseph spoke with fondness, this was after all the place he'd stumbled upon then and the same place he'd seen his flower. 

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked the youth, interested in his answer. "Well." Aesop started, breathing in and out the fresh air, "this place is my small haven. I thought I could share it with you."

The youth sat down by the lake. The grass acting like a cushion, and like before he removed his sandals and dipped his feet in, exactly like he did before. 

The God sat down a few spaces beside the youth. "I feel, free here." Aesop told him, soft shadows framing his face as the sun was covered with clouds. "I was hoping you'd feel the same." A small yawn escaped his lips. "Tired little flower?" Joseph asked, carefully relocating Aesop to his lap. "Seems so." He whispered. Slowly he melt into Joseph's lap, whining "but I haven't done anything yet." As he did. 

Joseph only smiled, bringing his hand to Aesop's face. Caressing it gently, he later removed the flower he had woven early, as well as the black ribbon that tied his hair. Placing it by his side, he beckoned Aesop to sleep, but he still fought to stay awake. 

Silently, he took out the pouch for before. The small turtle shell he hid behind his back slowly morphed into it's true form. His one and only elegant lyre. "I don't know how you're able to hide that." Aesop murmured from his lap, his hair forming a tiny halo. "Magic." Joseph said sarcastically, although it was somewhat near the truth. 

Aesop closed his eyes as he heard Joseph begin his melody. Everything seemed to stop then and there like the last time. The creatures of the forest seemed to be lured in by the sound, and soon they were surrounded by critters big and small. The murmurs of the river from before, were calmed. He felt like he was one with everything, because they were all feeling the same thing, peace. 

Joseph heard Aesop sigh, the tension from his body seemed to sink into the earth. He continued to strum the lyre gently, letting the melody float into the air. He felt happy at that moment. Everything he'd give to make this moment his everyday, but he knows he can't. Not only would he be endangering Aesop, but everyone who knows him. 

So, he revels in every moment he can take. 

When Aesop's breath had a slow rythm, he stopped his melody. He traced Aesop's cheeks, to his eyes and lips. Everything some would deem an imperfection looked beautiful to him. Slowly, he tried his best to bend down and placed a small kiss over Aesop's forehead. "I don't need this place to be my haven." Joseph whispered, his fingers danced atop the youth's cheek. 

 

"Not when I'm with you."

 

Time seemed to slow down, and he couldn't help but be thankful for it. The sun couldn't stop from moving however, and he knows that by the time the sun touches the horizon; he'll need to take them back. Even asleep, he didn't mind not conversing. He would never admit it, but he was a chatty person given the chance. Hanging with Aesop made him appreciate comfortable silence even more. 

Suddenly, something seemed to click in Joseph's mind. He looked beside him to see the flower and the black ribbon strewn somewhat haphazardly manner. He took the black ribbon and silently, delicately examined it. By this time, he had identified who had given his little flower the ribbon. It was obvious, it was Eli. Though he wonders, what exactly did this ribbon mean to Aesop, there was definitely residual effect to make it durable. 

 

"What does this mean to you Aesop?"

 

Hours seemed to pass, even in his dreams, he could hear Joseph's melody. And when he did awoke. He felt weightless. He could feel the sun trying to seep into the crevices of his eyelids. "Joseph—" "hush my little flower." He heard him say. 

"We're almost there." 

Not far from them was one quiet Eli Clark, looking as though he'd expelled every energy he had in his body. The moment Eli saw Joseph carrying a sleeping Aesop didn't make things better. "What are you doing?" Eli questioned, his eyes squinting, his brows furrowed. "Is it not obvious?" Joseph said, re-adjusting his hold. "Don't you dare start another—" "another what? I'm not doing anything." 

The two stared at eachother with a fire in their eyes, but—

"Yo! What the hell guys!"

They looked back to see Naib, looking both worried and angry at the both of them. "Comin' back so late? What were ya thinking!" Naib stomped over and pull the ear of both Eli and Joseph. 

"O-ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" 

"Ah ah! Careful, I'm holding Aesop!"

"I don't care!" Naib screeched, pulling his hands back to rest on his hips. "If he were awake, I'd do the same thing to 'em!" He paused, then gave out a tired sigh. "Just.. don't do that again." Naib pleaded

"Nothings been okay since that day."


	10. Vulnerability of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as you migh to hide what you feel, if you never accept it you will never heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this doesn't make a lick of sense because I keep writing on different time frames. Sorry for that.

It was a strange day for Naib Subedar. He woke up feeling strangely empty. He's been feeling that way for a while now, since that day. The morning sun had done nothing to soothe the odd aching cold enveloping his heart. He walks with caution, hiding his Gurkha blades by the folds of his chiton. 

When he reached the dining hall, he'd been the last one out of bed. "Good morning Naib, I'm sorry I couldn't wake you." Aesop apologized, his hair seemed to be covered with more than one flower this time. "Man, you really slept like a log ya know? You wouldn't budge!" William mused. "Ye sorry about that," Naib sighed, taking his seat explaining "I must've been lackin' in sleep or somethin'" 

"I don't think so." William, pointed towards the unofficial Tri love triangle, "you immediately collapsed to sleep after you fetched these three." The guilty simultaneously scratched their head bashfully. "Would you like to take a day off of training? We can cover for you." Joseph offered, Aesop nodded in agreement while Eli vaguely agreed. 

"Nah, I'll be fine dude. I've got more to me ya know!" Naib jestered, attempting to emulate his usually cheerful self. "Naib, take a break." His stare was evident even with a blindfold covering his eyes. Naib however wasn't budging. "Seriously I am." With stern words, he hoped he could hide behind them, but the foundation was weak and so was he then. 

Eli only sighed, then Aesop piped in saying "if I'm not wrong, Norton's free today. You can spare with him IF he agrees. If not, then he'll accompany you while you rest." With Aesop looking at him sincerely, it was the breaking point. 

 

"Fine." Naib sighed, stuffing his mouth with food as he did right after, "but ya can bet he'll allow me to spar!"

 

"No." A sound of distress echoed inside Naib. "Come on dude!" Naib coaxed. "You of al' people should know this could take ma' mind of it..". Norton smiled serenely, patting Naib's shoulders. He looked at Norton with hope twinkling in his eyes. "Still, No." Now that was a punch to the gut. 

"You haven't been Normal since you heard what Pats said." Norton explained. Naib perked up at this, a sly grin appeared in his face. "Oho? You've been meeting patricia ey?" "Ayy shush." The flustered boy swatted Naib's heart hands away. "This is not the point." He said. 

Naib slowly deflated back. He looked at the hands the wandered to where his heart resides. "I guess, maybe I just haven't been feeling well ya know?" Norton hummed, "doubt it."

The two walked side by side in the forest they usually loiter in. The sky was particularly cloudy today and silent. Naib danced around the the thick tree roots that settled above ground while Norton followed suit. "I think there's someone who can help us." Naib looked back to see Norton leaning forward. "Who?" He asked, Norton took his hands and swiftly dashed further into the woods. "Patricia! She's the one who told you about it, maybe she has more to say!" "And how would we even find 'er?"

He saw Norton grin, the further they went, the darker it seemed to get. He said,

 

"One must be troubled to be consoled!"

 

Suddenly, they entered an opening. The scene infront of him had him in awe. It was strange. It was a cloudy sky before they entered the forest, and yet here, the sun seemed to be stuck at dawn. The sky was colored in an array of pinks and oranges. It was beautiful sight to see. The forest had opened up to reveal a field with grass reaching up to their waist. There, in the middle of it was a small looking cottage. It had an odd shape, it looked old but well maintained. 

Naib could only stare in confusion. "Well what are you waiting for?" Norton beckoned him, "come on!" He pulled Naib through the tall grass. It looked sharped, but it was probably the softest thing to even caress him. He watched as Norton knocked on a tiny door, his smile was big and sweet as he said "Pats! I'm here!". He then heard a deep but melodious giggle beyond the door, "I told you not to call me that—" suddenly she grew in surprise. "Hey." Naib said, awkwardly smiling as he did. 

Patricia Dorval smiled, "It's nice to see you again Naib, please come in come in." Entering Patricia's home gave him a much bigger surprise. It looked much bigger inside. Infinitely bigger. From where he stood, he could see 3 beds above him. "Your sisters?" He commented, patricia moved to a small area fixing them a drink. She hummed, "yes, however they are currently 'out' ". Turned to them, handing Norton a drink as well as Naib, but he could tell she had fondness for his friend. 

"Please sit." She gestured to a small round table with 3 chairs. As he sat, he could see from the corner of his eye a big spindle wheel, was this her hobby? He wanted to ask but he digressed. "What's the matter?" She asked, the air suddenly took a turn. "Well, ya know I'd asked what this place is but I gotta feeling ya won't tell me." Naib told her with honesty. 

Patricia looked at Norton as Naib saw her hide a hand below the table. "I would tell but It's hard to explain. Just know that you'll find me when you need me." She said vaguely. Norton nodded, "well, tell pats about the main topic of today Naib.". Patricia fumed, but agreed nonetheless, "yes, what did you need me for?"

He thought for a bit, he slowly rests his hands at the table. "If you can, I.. i need ya to check if whatever you felt then about what will happen is true." Patricia smiled then nodded, "It's no trouble." She says. 

The Enchantress clasps with one hand the hand that Naib offered. Norton silently watched as Patricia traced the lines that made Naib's palms. It was a quiet event and it made Naib even more nervous the longer she held on, but seeing Norton believe in Patricia's abilities so much filled him with faith. When she opened her eyes, she looked Solemn. "You've seen a lot haven't you." Naib nodded and smiled woefully. Norton looked worried, his brows furrowed and in his mind he asked what happened while I was gone? "Naib?" He asked his voice uneasy. 

"I saw somethings that made me question the people I know." Naib started, seeing as both Norton and Patricia were listening, he continued. "And with the things you said before, it didn't make it easier to shake off." For this he expressed a sense of grief, "I can't look at him the same way I use to." 

Patricia looked at Norton with a serious expression on her face, she mouths to him who but he only shrugs. A tick appeared in her face as she kicked the back of Nortons leg. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, Naib looked at him curiously as if to say 'what the f—' but he stayed silent. Norton sheepishly rubbed his cheeks with his fingers, "I'm sorry but, who exactly?"

Without missing a beat, Naib answered him one person, "Eli." This only furthered Norton's confusion, Eli? Why him? Why the guy with the most placid disposition most of the time. "He's.. changed?" Saying that felt dirty to him, "N-no. That ain't right. He isn't changed to say, but he's definitely shown a different side to em." He answers. 

"Is it related to what you saw?" The enchantress asked as Naib nodded, "a mere night ago, Eli had woken up from his sleep. He was gasping and in pain. Waking up to hearing that is scary enough but his eyes back then were.." he paused, he could see his hands trembling. "They.. didn't look like his."

"What do you mean?" Norton asked, his hand reached out to comfort Naib, but he again swatted it away. This was the first time he'd ever seen Naib so.. out of it. "S-sorry. It's just.. his eyes are normally a beautiful blue right? But that night, it looked like it belonged to a monster. Red eyes with a black void for a slit." He then looked at Patricia, his voice suddenly went a tone lower, as if he feared he would be heard by the beast he'd described, "is that what ya saw?"

Patricia shook her head, "I'm afraid not, I saw something else." However, she suddenly stood up looking somewhat frazzled. "What's wrong?" Naib said, at the same time Norton whined "Don't tell me times up!" "Well.." she looked back staring at Naib, gauging his soul right then and there. "This feeling you're getting disappear when their journey ends, your own journey will start. You'll meet him soon, but the reason why wont be good." Patricia sighed, "I'm sorry Naib, I really am. However nothing will change the fate that's been laid out for you. You'll make a sacrifice and the question is will you regret it then—"

Naid abruptly stood up, and so did Norton. "I don't understand!" "Come on Naib, we need to go." "Why!" Naib screamed, why do they have to leave already, they arrived minutes ago! "Time moves differently here, It's time to go." Norton swifly explained as he struggled to take him out to the door. 

"I'm sorry for what I will do, but you must understand." Patricia muttered, placing her hand above his heart. She clenched her hand, a sting of pain suddenly shot through him, leaving him paralyze. 

"W-what did y-ya do?"  
"Something that will help you as you pass through." Patricia briefly said as they quickly shuffled out the door. 

 

"If you have more question, ask them tomorrow. You'll know how to find me."

 

The moment they stepped out, it's as if the place they were just in a minite ago suddenly turned to dust and disappeared into the air. Everything seemed to just.. return to the way it was before except the sun had definitely already set. 

"What the hell.." it was the first few words that came our of Naib's mouth after that whole affair. He looked at his hands, and to where he was before it changed back, he heard Norton sigh morosely behind him. "I'm sorry." He said, "I guess that didn't help after all, I think I made it even worst." It was true yes but Naib couldn't disaggree more. 

"Butttt it did get my mind off of it so I guess win win?" Naib said dubiously, "win win?" Norton questioned. 

He could see Naib's face start to form a smirk. Naib shoved him playfully remarking, "I could see you two holdin hands below the table ya know, and don't even try denying it!" "Ay ay ay ay!" The flushed boy starting covering his ears and stiffly marched out of the woods.

The walk back was laced with crippling quietness. Norton eyed Naib, he saw how he struggled to change the topic without bringing that up. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about that?" Naib look at him, and softly shook his head, "maybe some other time dude, just not today." 

 

"I just hope the 'sacrifice' will be worth it"

 

"What's taking them so long?" William rubbed his nape in undisguised worry. It had been hours since they'd last seen Naib and Norton, but it was hard to tell where they wen't. There were no foot prints in the ground where they stood, they must've used the tree roots as their walk way. 

Eli had already sent his owl to patrol hours ago too. The owl circled the area 2-4 times but nothing turned up, they just went up and vanished. 

This had worried Aesop to no end. He had been pacing for hours now, since the sun had set. The only reason he was keeping calm was the fact Joseph held him back. Despite needing to go home, he took the risk to stay until the two were found. 

"Should I go in?" William asked them, but Aesop shook his head in reply "It's too dangerous at night." "It's almost curfew.." Eli muttered looking up at the sky solemnly. Aesop slowly agreed to him, Joseph ruffled the top of his head whispering, "they're gonna be okay Aesop, believe in them.". With all the suspense going on, William bursts, "AAAHH I can't take this anymore man!" So he rushes in the forest. 

But before he could go in, two heads pop in from the dark forest. "Hi." This had William recoilling back, screaming like a banshee. Thank the Gods we're far from the dormitory, Eli thought with relief before his thoughts were consumed.

"Where in Hell were you man! We we're worried sick!"

"You told us to not to that and yet here you are doing it yourself the next day, please don't."

"Where were you!?" Aesop rushed in the moment Joseph's gripped weakened, he weakly punched the chest of Norton and Naib in unison. His weak punches punctuated each syllable. Before Naib could answer, Norton answered for him "Sorry 'Sop, I got him lost in the woods. You know I'm not really familiar with the place yet." Naib glumly hummed in reply, " 'em sorry 'Sop"

Those words placated the fire in his heart, he whispers "never do that again, don't ever disappear like that again." Naib feels something grip at his heart, this time it wasn't an aching cold, but a stinging fear. 

What if he couldn't keep it?

"Lost?" Eli suddenly spoke, they all looked at him. "Did you go somewhere?" He spoke with certainty, it didn't feel like a question, it felt as though he was really saying—

You went there didn't you.

Naib sheepishly smiled, "Nah, Nort nort just happened to get us in another part of the woods." Despite this, he knew Eli didn't believe in him. "Can we go back now?" Aesop spoke softly, his eyes somewhat dropping. "Naib and Norton must be tired.." William grinned at him, "you're right, why don't you sleep er tonight Nort?" 

Norton beamed at him, "if you let me crash then sure!" While they were walking back, Aesop couldn't help but notice the somber disposition Naib was displaying. 

"If you're worried about getting penalties, I can explain to father why you were late." Aesop offered to him, even though he was wrong; he was still thankful for the gesture. "Don't worry 'Sop."

 

"It'll be fine."


	11. Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always some fun in theater plays. Is the story true or bias as they say?

It was an average morning to say. Regular weather, regular sleeping schedule regular everything, and that was a good thing. Aesop Carl believed that they would all benefit from normalcy. Before he left his room at that time, he found another flower perched a top his archway. his eyes wondered to a pile of parchment that were weighed with a heavy object. His lips formed a smile at that. 

He carefully took the flower and took in it's scent. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow his flowers always seemed so fresh, so alive even after being picked. He didn't know how to weave it into his hair, instead he placed it by his ears as he always opted. He hasn't tied his hair with the black ribbon as of late, he does however tie it by his wrist. 

He'd live in this place for 15 years now, and yet it felt different. A good kind of different. He felt happier walking around it's halls knowing he'd—

.. he'd what?

He faltered in his steps. Why was he happy? Or rather, why was he as happy as he could be. He felt these jitters in his stomach, excited to see— who? He felt unfiltered joy to be free— with who?  
He could live his life at his happiest with—

Something pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts, but it would be more accurate to say Someone. Aesop's eyes grew in surprise in almost bumping into Eli, he would've shrugged it off but recently it all felt off. 

His relationship with him as been on thin ice to say the least. It's as though a wall has been put between them by some unknown force. He didn't like that thought. 

"G-good morning Zephyr.." Aesop murmurs softly, carefully watching Eli's reaction. The man was stoic in his answer, he merely nodded and recited "Good Morning." And quickly tried to leave. 

"Wait!" Aesop grabbed Eli's wrist, but his mind blacked out. What am I suppose to say? The youth thought. Eli watched silently, Aesop looked around mildly panicking before saying "Can we talk?" The blank faces Eli made had done nothing to ease the uneasiness in his heart. The man was unmoving until he spoke, "Maybe another time." 

Maybe he meant it or was an honest mistake but he harshly ripped away his hands from Aesop's grip. The youth couldn't help but feel stunned. What happened? Did he do something? 

What happened to them?

The rest of the day will probably put a dent in his feelings. "Yo 'Sop!" Naib came sprinting towards him, without skipping a beat the youth gave a small smile for his friend, "good morning Naib." "What are ya doing just standing there? Come on, your pops— I-I mean Sir Leo has somethin to say to ya." Aesop looked at him incredulously, "father? Do you know why?" "No clue." Naib shrugged, before beckoning Aesop to accompany him. 

The dining hall was already full to the brim of warriors feasting to replenish any energy they need to train for the day. He could see his friends at the usual place but it seems his Father has something to say. 

"Good morning papa." Leo looked ip to his son greet him with a smile. "Good morning my son! I'm sure Naib's already told you the news?" Aesop shook his head, "I don't think you told him papa." Leo laughed mirthfully, "ahh I must've forgotten to tell him too! You'll all be excused for today." 

This had Aesop surprised, what did his Father mean by excused? "I'm sorry, excused?" "You and your friends will be exempted from training." Leo started, "your birthday is in a month's time, but things have been unpredictable, might as well have you enjoy life just in case the day itself is unpleasant." Leo smiled, his big hands patting the top of Aesop's head. 

"You know I would never take away the things you indulge in as long as—" "As long as I'm happy." Aesop answered smiling. "And safe!" Leo added. 

 

"Now go my son, enjoy life while you have time to do so." 

 

"Hey 'Sop! What's up man!" William cheerful said, his hands swaying his arms chaotically. "We're exempted." Aesop said robotically. "Yeah— wait what?" William stopped himself for a moment, looking confused. "Exempted?" "Yes exempted." He answered him, sitting next to Joseph he whispered "good morning Joseph." "Good morning little flower, you look lovely today." His answer gave the blush in Aesop's face a reason to be more prominent. 

"Yo ey ey!" William waves his hands erratically in front of the two. "Exempted? What do you mean Exempted?" "I'm assuming for today's sparring?" Joseph commented, seeing Aesop nod confirmed this. Looking utterly confused, William silently muttered 

"I don't know what that word means."

Naib came to look for his friends after meeting up with Sir Leo again. After some clarifications, he was told to take Aesop to a very special place, because of this, he was excited. As he walked with a peppy demeanor, he passed by a somewhat gloomy Eli Clark. Despite half of his face being covered, his feelings were quite obvious. Hushed Shoulders, alone with no owl on sight and a blue aura surrounding him. 

"Hey els, ya okay there buddy?" The aforementioned man looked up to see Naib, looking concerned at his ruffled state. "I'm fine." Eli simply answered, "so uh, ya wanna join me? We gotta take 'Sop on a trip wanna come?" "Not today." He swiftly answered, shutting him down completely. 

Confused, Naib asked him once more "ya sure man? This is 'Sop we're talkin about. The guy ya—" "I'm sure." Perhaps he noticed it or not, but his tone was quite harsh. Naib paused as Eli sighed, "I'm sorry, I need to go, see you." He trailed off. 

Naib pursed his lips, his brows sink and eyes squint. "Els, what's gotten in to ya.." he utters those words silently as he went back to what he was supposed to do, finding Aesop. He could only hope he could bury this incident at the back of his mind, he doesn't think he'f have the heart to think bad of his friend despite all the things that had been happening. 

When Naib arrived, he saw William looking dejected and confuse, but then he saw Aesop and Joseph looking amused; what was happening? "Yo, what're ya doin?" Joseph looked at Naib's approaching form; he gave a grin saying " This goof doesn't know what we meant by Exempted ." Flustered, William uncharacteristically flailed his arms "what's wrong with that though??". "Come one guys let em be." Naib stood next to William , "it's okay dude, I don't know what it means either." 

"Have any plans?" Joseph asked Aesop curiously. "Not that I know of.." he answers honestly.

"Well, I think Sir Leo's got ya covered." He looked up at Naib's cheerful face, "Come on follow me."

Today, there wasn't as many people as that day was. The sun wasn't as unforgiving too. They walked their leisurely pace together to wherever Naib was leading. No matter how much he asked, Naib didn't seem to budge at all. Joseph didn't have a clue where it could be. William was just enjoying the break. So Aesop waseft wondering where and what it could be. The further they went along, the more obvious it became. 

"T-the t-theater?"

The area was one big continous rings of circles with the middle acting as a stage. A lot of people conversed with themselves as the theater had not started yet. Aesop couldn't help but chuckle as William made a noise in his awe. "Woah! This place is big man!" "First timer?" "Yeah!" The man sat down with his, jittering ever so slightly. "You enjoy these types of activities?" Joseph smiled as Aesop nodded his head in excitement, "Father made me grow up with theaters. I would actually participate in them, when I was a child. Not now though." 

Naib giggled evilly making the two look at him, " 'Sop here was normally given the role to play as a girl." "H-hey!" Aesop called him out, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know you had this talent Aesop." Joseph said in genuine surprise. "Unexpected, but a good kind of unexpected."

The four of them sat and conversed with themselves. A woman with beautiful braided hair approached them, "May I take this seat?" She spoke softly. "Of course." Joseph smiled as the woman took the seat beside him. Not noticing the fact Aesop looked at bit miffed. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Fiona." Her eyes closed with her smile opening wide, "likewise, Joseph." He gave her his name then, still not noticing the aura that started to leak from the one next to him. 

"What about you three? What are your names?" Aesop suddenly shot up at the attention directed at him, "I'm Aesop." He answers but immediately his eyes squint and he looks away ".. but I'd prefer you call me Hyacinth." "Hyacinth! What a beautiful name!" She proclaimed then and there

 

Sounds fake but okay. 

 

"I'm Naib, this 'er is William." He motioned towards the still jittering man. Fiona hummed then, scooting closer to Joseph. Aesop started to casually appear annoyed as seconds went by. "Are you all excited for the theme of the theater today?" "Ah." This made Aesop snap back, "We actually don't know what it's about." The woman made a surprised gasp, "really? It's really well known though, it's the reason why so many people have come today."

"It's the tale of Coronis."

Joseph's eyes widened. "One of Apollo's treasured lovers." She said sweetly. 

"The one who betrayed him then."

 

Scene one Act one   
Start

 

It was cold evening the day they had first met. The sun was concealed by the clouds that succeeded in shielding the land from it's rays. The wind picked up too. It was one of those rare days when the Sun God could relax and look back at what the world was doing. 

The people were still energetic even without the sun; Although the noise had drastically toned down and took a more soft approach, it did nothing to lessen the crowd's desire to converse. Among the them was a man. His hair shimmered like gold even in the light of small fires, fixed with a ribbon that resembled a laurel leaf. His eyes shown like embers in a blacksmith's furnace. His aura was that of a crown prince, and yet here he was walking with the normal folk. 

Eyes followed the man as he walked aimlessly around every nook and cranny of area. Examining every piece of work the people had to offer. He felt oddly content blending into these parts. He could feel the eyes of everyone he passed, and he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he reveled at the attention, who could blame him he knew how he looked. 

Still, this was a free day and yet boredom still crept at the back of his mind. Was there really nothing to do? 

Suddenly, a sweet smell that held a strong semblance to newly blooming flowers wafted the area. He stood still and took in the scent. A smile graced his lips then. The smell pleased him so much that he looked for the source. 

The scent was strong but not strong enough to assume that whoever the person was, actually bathed in it. He followed it's trail, and there were many times he'd almost given up. He didn't, because at this point it felt like a fun game to him. He didn't notice the fact that he was having fun. 

Nearing at the edge of the forest border was when the chase was coming to a close. The girl was panicking at this point. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Chloe, the youngest child of the king, decided to go out without her father's permission to see the world for herself. She never knew of the outside due to the fact no one knew her either. She doesn't know what made her father make this decision, but at the day of her and her sister's birth, he made it clear only Vera existed in this world. 

No, she doesn't doubt that her father loves her, but she can't help but feel like the world has been deprived from her, that's the reason why she snuck out, but currently she is regretting this decision. 

The trip was a fun one at first. The noisy gossip of the folks were quite pleasant to hear, better than silence at least, but seeing that adonis walking the street had her weak on her knees. She couldn't help but trail after him, but she didn't noticed that time had passed on so quickly. When she did realize.

"Oh no.." she sprinted as fast as her legs could take her then. Stretching her feet in wide distances though her cloaked prevented that. She could only pray that by the time she got back, no one would notice her disappearance. What she didn't expect was the adonis she had encountered earlier to be following her. Seeing the small somewhat dilapidated wooden bridge brought her hope that maybe she could go home without a hitch but—

 

"Found you."

 

The maiden turned around to face him, he could see a pair of surprised eyes behind the shadow of the cloak. "G-get away from me!" She pleaded, slowly backing up the bridge. The adonis raised his hands as if to say I surrender, "Calm down Miss, I have no bad intention." "And how would I know that?" She snapped. Slowly he leaned in and muttered with a sense of directness , "perhaps I only want company." He offers. 

The maiden thought for a while, "I would if I could but I'm afraid I can't today." The adonis visibly was saddened by this, "I-i could come tomorrow!" She said frantically. 

Stupid! Her mind echoes, why did I say that! It did the trick though, the beautiful man smiled at this. "Say, what's your name." He asks, this made her think, should I tell him? But I don't exist. " I-I'm ch— Vera. Vera." "My my, daughter of the king how fascinating." The adonis spoke teasingly. She looked at him asking "how do you know?" 

"I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know of you." Touché he had a fair point, but no one knew her. "How about you?" "Me?" He thought for awhile. Now this stumped him, he never really interacted with the people when he blended with them. This was a first time experience, he never really took on a name for him to take. So he thought of one on the spot. 

"..Joseph." "Joseph?" Her lips spoke of the name he choose gently, he then decided that this name would fit him well if she spoke it. "Well I best be going." Vera whispered, "but I promise I will accompany you here if and only IF you come her before me." "I am a man of my word." Joseph teasingly bowed in front of her. 

 

Scene one Act one   
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rAIne notes  
> Hi writers blocc here. I'm gonna be on a slow writing pace marathon because Buwan ng wika and I am a props maker chu chu. Also, ey, photofumer has entered the building


	12. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings have to be revealed, but tell me what has this preposition seal?

It was a beautiful morning for Chloe Nair, but she couldn't shake the anxiousness that enveloped her. "Why am I going through this again?" She treads the path that lead to the bridge that connected to the other side. "Will he even be there?" Was one of the questions that crossed her mind. She didn't know how she managed to slip by unnoticed, but perhaps today was a good day. 

She covered the suns rays with a dainty hand, the colors of the then forest were vivid with life. Creatures both big and small, walked or flew above the skies. Their sounds concocted a strange harmony that will never be replicated. 

When her eyes caught sight sight of another

Joseph, the adonis from before, stood atop the bridge. The sun rays complimented his skin well, his eyes seemed to shine brightly under it. "Well look who came." His grin grew wide as he skipped down to greet her. "Who said I came here for you?" It was a lie but it's saves her a bit of skin doesn't it? 

She had to gone by sundown, and she came at noon perhaps this is enough time. "Who else would you come for little princess? No one elses here." Joseph teased her, circling her form a kin to a playful dog.

"So what do you want?" Vera spoke impatiently, her face scrunching cutely. Joseph chuckled at her, before saying " Company as I said the night before, I'd like to show you something." Vera looked at him curiously. He offered her his hands to take, yet she still felt unsure.

"....Where?" She hesistantly took his hand, but this was enough for Joseph. "There." He spoke quick and he ran quick. "Wo-woah! Sh-slow down!!" Vera pleaded as she ran through the thick woods. Her chiton dress was, perhaps, not suited for the affairs Joseph had planned. "Vera! You need to learn to let go! To be free-!" Joseph said, his smile evident in his voice as he treads the roots of the trees. 

After awhile, thou she wouldn't admit, chloe enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of running wild. Maybe, just maybe, being no one would benefit her if she was able to feel this. 

Suddenly, Joseph came to an abrupt halt and so did she. Chloe came crashing at Joseph's back. "H-hey!" She hits his back, but not too hard. He looks back at her, grinning gleefully, "We're here."

The scene infront of her took her breathe away. Imagine this, a wide open area filled to the brim with flowers. The wind never seemed to cease as the flowers sway to it's beat. The green grass balanced the many colors that varied in vibrancy. It looked so beautiful. 

"Th-this is..." "it's amazing right?" Joseph grinned at the awe speckled look on her eyes. What Chloe felt at that moment was indescribable. The flower field reminded her of what her childhood could have been. The thing it has not been. However, she wasn't feeling bitter at that moment despite the way she could feel instead—

"Thank you." Light as it was, it was still heard. The adonis looked at the maiden silently, and his thoughts were left unsaid. 

That day, was the start of the friendship they never expected would last. 

That flower field became the meeting place for the two. They've done everything there. Sleep, read, dance and sing. They've experienced everything they've never experience with another with eachother. Joseph, the person who gave her a lot of the first experience. 

They did many things together in that flower field. That place became their secret meeting spot everytime they had free time. They joke with eachother, sing with eachother, dance withother, travel withother. Jusf about everything.

There were a couple of instances where they would push eachother into the pond located near the border of the field's edge. Joseph had onced pushed Chloe into the somewhat cold temperature of the pool, and in retaliation Chloe would pull Joseph face first into the pond. They played like kids, splashing eachother with the fresh water. The two came out drenched. 

Then the two would dry their clothes by hanging it in the branches of an old tree. They would sit opposite to eachother, for privacy's sake. They grew close, close to the point it didn't bother them the fact the other was practically butt naked a mere feet away 

One time, they made both music and noise inside that field. They created weird songs and weird dance steps to complement them. Chlor had made a ballad about the earth and to perform it, she had to spin continuously as if she was the earth. While Joseph on the other hand made a song about, oddly enough, octopi. He had to bob his arms up and down and make wiggly motions to do it. 

Sometimes they'd actually create decent harmony for the sake of it. 

The most memorable one was when they sneaked out to mingle with the people. With Joseph still nonchalantly flaunting his looks and Chloe shielding her face with a cloak, they entered the crowd without, at least not to their knowledge, a problem. 

The streets were covered with beautiful lights. There was music and dancing everywhere. Some sang in their native tone, some with one syllable and others sang similar to drunken folk. 

That day before the sun sets, they danced together, even a midst the others they danced as though they were the only ones there. 

As days went and nights became colder, the two continued meeting in the hidden flower field. Time went on fast, and their friendship became prevalent. They grew to the point that, the two had eachother through thick and thin. No one knew The mysterious adonis as The equally mysterious maiden knew him. No one knew Chloe as Joseph knew her. 

However, they never went past the border of being more than what they could be. It was, again, left unsaid. The maiden was too meek and inexperienced to do the first move, after all she's never had the chance to further in these kinds of relationships. The adonis was too prideful to admit that he had fallend for the maiden, even when he thought friendship was enough. 

Although things were changing. 

"Hey Joseph." They were lying in the floral field hidden in the forest. Chloe sat by the fluffy grass, weaving strands of flowers delicately into the Adonis' hair, who decided Chloe's lap was a place suited to lie his 'precious' head at. "Hmm?" Josepg hummed, his eyes closed to the world but no doubt he could feel everything as though he could see. Chloe wavered as she said, " I don't think I'll be able to come tomorrow."

Suddenly, Joseph's eyes went wide. He sat up, shook her my the shoulders saying "Haa?! Why?" "Well you know." She gently collects Joseph's hands to hers. "The days are becoming shorter as the nights grow longer, I don't think I'll be able to go out unnoticed." 

The sky seemed to darken at that. Seeing him unresponsive made her panic. Quickly she spat out, "h-hey! I may not be able to accompany you now but th-that's okay! We'll be able to see eachother next se—" "that's not it. " Joseph said solemnly. He rubs his temples as he thought. When Joseph stood up, Chloe quickly did the same. 

"T-then, what's wrong?" She asked. His handsome face uncharacteristically held a downcasted expression. With a weak voice he answered, " you're basically telling me I'll never see you in like what? Months? Years? Never?" 

"Why are you agitated by this?" The maiden asked, feeling a bit of courage rise in him, he unknowingly blurted out, "that's because I don't want to loose you.". The color of red flowers bloomed on Vera's cheeks. "Ho-how cheesy of you!" 

"But I'm telling the truth." Joseph insisted. He faced Vera then and there. With full honesty, "Give me a chance, let me have a place in your future, and if fate allows it. I will give you my everything." The face the maiden was quite telling. She was hesitant and acted confused with his response. "Give me time to think about it." Her hands caress one of the flowers she'd weaved before. "Tell me no lies and perhaps I'll accept."

Maybe it was today, maybe it wasn't, but with the things at stake, he was willing to take the risk. "Vera." He hesitated and regained his resolve. "I.. I hope that after hearing what I say, you won't push me away." 

A spark lit up in her eyes, "try me." She saw the hesitance in his form, but nothing would sway the way she thinks of him. At least, she thinks. 

 

"I'm no man. I am Apollo, The Sun God."

 

First came silence, then laughter. "Wh-wha, why are you laughing?" He asked as Chloe laughed herself to hysterics. She continued laughing as she said, "That's a funny joke Jos! But I don't think nows the time to joke—" "well thats because it isn't!" He interrupts. He storms off, ruffling the flowers off his hair. "H-hey! Wha-what're you doing!" 

He doesn't answer as he walks further into the flower field. Chloe tried, tried to follow after him as the flowers slowly seemed to swallow them. The once cloudy skies above them started to scatter and open. Bright rays poured down unto colorful flowers, creating what seems like golden pillars made from the sun's own threads. 

When she did caught up to him, she didn't notice it at first. "Jo-joseph?" His skin, was slowly becoming a kin to that of porcelain. His hair became more platinum is color, a golden sheen seemed to reflect on it. His eyes, his eyes held semblance to a sea made of liquid gold. 

 

"W-who.."

"You know who."

 

The things that occured after that became blurry to Chloe. She doesn't recall walking home that day, but she awoke in her bed. She doesn't recall ever having a plant in her room but now she has. And she most certainly does not recall Joseph, sleeping right beside her bed. 

The sleeping man beside her was serene even in sleep. She couldn't scream in surprise knowing it would alert the others. So instead she screamed in the safest place to scream, her mind. 

"WAIT WHAT WHERE WHY HE HERE WHAT WAIT HUH??"

It is rather unfortunate to witness that scene. Chloe has lost the function properly for 10 seconds or more. 

Joseph woke up when he felt movement beside him. He opened his eyes to see Vera seemingly flabber ghasted. "Good morning." He says sluggishly, as if this was a normal everyday occurance. 

"Wh-what happaned yesterday?!"

"What you don't remember?"

"I don't so explain!"

"Well." Joseph started, "after the talk we had in the field, you just.. lost it? You were low in energy maybe. You slowly tilted to my side and just kept on muttering I need to go home." He sat up, stretching his body like a cat would. "And as you can see, I did take you home. You told me the directions then boom, magic"

"How did you even manage to go pass the guards?" Chloe said, a deadpanned expression in her face. Joseph however, only smiled cheekily. "I have my ways, and now it's my turn to ask questions~"

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

Chloe was stunned at this question. What was she going to say? That yes! I remember you telling me to give you a chance to be my lover and the fact you're Apollo! So instead she feigned ignorance. 

"All I remember you asking me to give you a chance." She answers. "Is that all?" "Yes." Joseph bought it either way. "So? Do I have a chance?" His eyes glimmered blue like the sea.

"I..."

 

Scene two Act one  
End


	13. Scene three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a catastrophe, admit your lack of honesty?

It was a beautiful day for two special people. The morning sun was peeking over the horizon ever so slowly. It had been a few months since this 'relationship' took root. They didn't know what to call it yet, but they knew one fundamental thing. 

'I belong to you, you belong to me.'

Ever since then, Joseph would sneak into the girl's castle, somehow keep evading the guards, and wake up with her. Like what they are doing right now. 

"Good morning love." The man spoke with his deep voice that was comparable to the soft rumblings of the earth. Chloe never understood how he was able to look so immaculate every morning. Not a single hair was out of place and you would never know that the adonis just woke up if he didn't speak.

"Morning Jos~" she feels his hands run through the mess of hair, that currently resembled a bird's nest, like it was a smooth flowing stream. She hears him laugh. "did you have a good dream love? You were drooling." He comments, his hands trace around her lips feeling the drool marks. 

It's somewhat disgusting yes but he couldn't help but find it extremely endearing when it came to her. "Maybe I did." Vera slowly wrapped her arms around Joseph's waist. Resting her head at his chest saying, "I think I still am dreaming."

She could feel his chuckle vibrate like drums. "You aren't love, you can feel my heart can't you?" The steady beats of his heart was proof of that. 

He watched as Vera giggled, attempting to fix her messy hair. It was an adorable sight. "Come one love." He beckons her to stand. "Time to get ready." "Only if you bathe me!" Vera cheekily replied. Joseph feigned thinking about it, his answer was already decided from the start.

"Okay." "Just joking— wait what? Wo-woah!" The maiden exclaimed as her Adonis abruptly carried her without warning. Vera would playfully push Joseph while he in returned would dip her. 

When they finally arrived to the place where she usually bathed. Joseph left her briefly so she could removed her nightly attire. Even though it had been a few months into their relationship, she was still shy of showing skin. 

"You know, I still don't know why you don't like me seeing you undress!" Joseph yelled, muffled from being at another room. "Sheesh! Privacy Joseph! Privacy!" She yelled back, clothes already scattered beneath her. "That's just normal etiquette." She mumbles, eying her body's reflection on the water. 

"But how can I do that when I'm already familiar with your body?" 

Shivers run down her skin as Joseph whispered ever so softly over her skin. His hands trail over her naked arms, pulling it into a hug. His breathe created a pleasurable ripple that wracked through her then. "S-still." She insists, but she crumbles further into the hug. Feeling his heart beat yet again but through her bare back. 

Joseph slowly manuovered her inside the bath. The water was warm on her skin, she sighed the further she sinked in. Joseph smiled watching her feel relief even with such a simple gesture. She opened her eyes to look at him. With a somewhat shy smiled she asked, "Joseph? Wash my hair for me will you?"

 

She saw him smile as he answered "Of course my beloved!"

It was a beautiful scene really, Chloe settled into the water. A small smile graced her face as Joseph carefully threads his fingers through her hair. The smell of flowers slowly radiated the room. Soapy like substance covered the delicate parts. 

Now now, Joseph really like this scenery he's seeing. He is shameless enough that he would commision a painting to preserve this moment. However, he felt cheeky today.

"H-hey! That tickles Joseph! Stop it stop it!" Chloe pleaded as Joseph attacked her neck and sides. Her laughter echoed around so did the splashes of water. Joseph's clothes were getting wet at this point, but he didn't care. He wanted to hear more. As he tickled his love he said, "Ah! But didn't you tell me to wash your hair for you Vera?"

The maiden suddenly stopped. She seemed upset. She is upset. She didn't know why she was upset at first but then she knew why. 

"Vera?"

There it was again. That name. That name wasn't hers, but he couldn't blame him for using that name. That was the name she gave him after all, but she couldn't help but be saddened by it. 

"Are you okay my love?" Thoughts ran wild inside of Joseph's mind. Was she angry with his ticklefest? Did it get in her eyes? Was it something he'd done? Or something he'd said?

Chloe shook her head, placating the worry that seemed to seep off of her lover. "I just remembered that my father wanted to see me today, something important I suppose." That was a lie but she needed an excuse anyway to finish up. 

"Is that so.." Joseph could see the lie, but maybe she needed some time. He needed to tell her about something too, but maybe later when she was more.. accepting. 

The moment Joseph left, Chloe let out a heavy sigh and sunk further into the water. As she washed her hair, her mind went everywhere. Should I tell Joseph who I really am? Can I tell him the real me? If my Father knew, would he even approve? Would Vera understand my situation? 

Maybe I should talk to Vera. 

It took a while but when she finished, Joseph was no where to be seen. Her simple beige colored dress fluttered with every move. "Joseph?" She walked around the room, worried to where could he be. She turned to a corner and saw an opened hatch, "he must've escaped somewhere again.. he'll come back." The sun's ray seemed to glimmer at that place, intensely too, but she gave it no thought.   
Chloe rummaged around to look for parchment and a vial of ink. She wrote him a letter. 

 

My dearest Joseph,   
If you ever come back and I am not here. You'll find me in the garden after my talk with my father, I hope you understand. Tell me about your adventures!  
With love...

 

Chloe hesitated, she stared down at her fidgeting hand. The ink was slowly dripping at this point, she closed her eyes and wrote the name that did not belong to her. She placed the parchment beside the growing flower Joseph had given her months prior. The flower was unlike any flower from the field. It wasn't bright, it wasn't colorful, nor was it eye catching in anyway. It was a small but beautiful white rose.

Most would give their lovers a colorful, vibrant and big bouquet of flowers, but Joseph only gave her a tiny still blooming white flower then. It was simple, but she loved it because in a way it reminded her of herself. She wasn't by any means vibrant in every day life. She didn't find colorful garbs to be fitting of her. She wasn't eye catching either, even to this day she doesn't understand how she managed to befriend and find a lover in someone like Joseph, an adonis and a true one in a million.

And a God at that. 

Another lie she hid aside from her name. She never really forgot that day, the day she saw his skin become that of porcelain. His hair weaved from golden threads that came from the way the sun's rays bounced off of clouds. His eyes were made of molten gold sea. She could tell him, perhaps the same day she tells him the full truth, but until then she won't. She regrets acting the way she did, doubtful. Even though he did as she asked, being truthful, she was the one that couldn't comply. 

To this day, she feels guilty keeping up this facade.

The day went on quietly. She ate alone and did what she usually did, wander. Walking around her home was quite lonely. To be always confined inside the same placed you've always wandered to no end is a painful punishment to endure, but Chloe has grown used to it, eerily so. No one could provide her company anymore, her father was always busy, only to be seen by the end of the day. Vera, although tried to provide her time, was required to interact with potential 'suitors' as they call it. 

She used to have someone to accompany her, but that person is long gone after all, she married a wealthier man who could take her away from being a mere helper. 

It was a sad day for her then, yet at the same time, she was thankful. After all,

Had that not happened, she'd never meet Joseph. 

She didn't realize it, but she had wandered far enough to enter the heart of the house, their own small Garden. 

It was really small in size, no bigger than a small chapel. There were an abundance of red flowers, they seemed to grow instead of weeds. And in the middle was a single tree that never grew taller than it should have been, only making up thick leaves to make up for height. It was short but had very think branches that appeared at the lower body. It was strange, it looked like arms or similar to it. Despite this, no one had the heart to cut it even if it didn't match it's scenery. 

Because her Mother was buried there. 

Chloe took off her sandals, feeling the soft grass tickling her feet as she walked. When she reached the middle, she smiled. "Good Afternoon Mother, I hope you are well today." The tree was warmth to her touch. "I for one feel conflicted." She sighed, sinking down. She sat by the thick branch, her feet tracing the roots of the tree. "You know Mother, I've been lucky, I've met someone who is very special to me, you know him. Joseph." She chuckled, leaning into the tree. "I love him Mother, I really do."

"But I'm being someone else to be with him."

The air was Quiet, but she knew her Mother understands. Chloe spaced out until the sounds of thumping came to her attention. 

"Hey!" She turned her back to see A girl like her. She wore robes the color of rare violet, a color taken from a dye that you'd have to travel to get. Despite the extravagant clothes, she wore her hair in a simple braid, a thin roped tied it together. This girl, if she were to wear simple robes and wore her hair down, would be her exact same image. 

"Good afternoon Vera!" Chloe yelled, a smile graced her thin lips. Vera grinned and yelled back, "You aren't suppose to walk in the garden without sandals you know! Father doesn't like that!" Chloe waved it off, with a sly expression she said "but father isn't here now is he?" 

The playful girl feigned a thoughtful expression before hurriedly removing her own sandals and rushing towards the tree. "He isn't!" She said as she crashed her body by Chloe's. "So~ hows life my dearest sister!" Vera looked on caringly. 

"It's fine sister." Chloe Drily responded, making Vera pout. "Ayish ayish ayish! Why must you talk to me this way Chlo~" Vera huffed looking at her sister with sad puppy eyes. "Can I not when you only properly visit once every few weeks?" The maiden was petty in a sense, but she likes it that way. Vera grinned, wailing "wahhh forgive meeee."

They laughed at eachother's antics under the old tree, but after it died down—

"But seriously," Vera looked down at her hands as Chloe sat beside her. "I'm sorry I can't visit you as much as I used to. You know father, he—" "He wants you to find a suitor I know I know." Chloe sighed, her eyes flitted away to gaze at the tall pedestals. "It's just unfair." Vera looked at her sister quietly and could only comfort her so. They have grown, but even now they still have no idea as to why their father forbids Chloe's existence to be known. Their Mother never revelead it either before her untimely death, but all they knew is—

It is her fate to be hidden. 

"If I accepted," Vera hesitated before saying "if I accepted the proposal of Jose, I'm not sure if I'll be happy, but if I did we would not be seperated." Chloe's eyes widened, "but! You don't love him!" She rebukes "don't accept if you don't feel like you're gonna be hapy with him bear!" 

Vera suddenly bursted out laughing, leaving Chloe confused. "W-what?!" "N-no-nothing Haha! It's just.." her smiles became brighter, "you used the nickname. The nickname you gave me when we were kids. The days when we played with mama." This left chloe reminiscing at her past, when the days were much more easier to live through. 

Chloe hummed, "you called me clover then." "Hehe yup yup! And Mama called you clover because you're our lucky charm!" The wind blew, making some of the leaves. As some of it fell, it grazed the two sisters' faces. Vera giggled as she caught one of the leaves, "looks like mama agrees!" "I don't know why I would be lucky." Chloe mumbled to herself, but Vera heard her. "Awww but Chloe, we're lucky to even be with youu~" "stop being sappy!"

The two bickered under the shade provided by the tree, until Chloed asked "Do you still need to leave? After this?". This made Vera stop to think, "who knows." She ultimately concludes. "How about you? Has anything happened the past months?" That's where the maiden went into deep thought, should I tell her? About me leaving? About Joseph? The relationship?

"I-I do actually."

"And what's that?" Vera smiled. 

"I have a lover."

"Oh okay wait wHAT?!" Her voice echoed around the garden. Chloe panicked and frantically swished her thin arms around, "q-quiet! It's not a big deal." "Not a big deal you say! How did you even get a lover? Did you escape??" Vera bombarded her with questions with a hushed but still loud voice. "I.. I did, after Martha left I didn't know what to do anymore." Chloe confessed, she felt Vera pat her back "I heard, Martha finally married the man of her dreams." "That man is lucky to have her." Chloe sighed, "feeling bitter? You have a lover though!" "I may have Joseph but that doesn't mean it doesn't sting." 

"Makes sense, she was your first crush after all. And—" Vera beamed "his name is Joseph huh!" His name brought color to her cheeks, "uhuh, Imet him after that day and well, that became a really common occurance." Chloe explained, "he took me to the most beautiful place in this world, the biggest flower field! I'd take you there but—" "it's your special place, I won't need to." Vera interrupted, "the question is, do you love him."

"Wha- of course I do." Chloe looked at Vera accusingly "but are you willing to love him enough to give him everything and be true? Is he someone you see your future with?" Vera continued to ask, connecting with her similar mirroring eyes. Chloe didn't respond as Vera continued with—

"If you want a relationship to work, you need trust, never hide secrets. Talk about it, don't hide it."

 

Scene 3 Act 1  
End


	14. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the truth and no where to hide,  
> But who is to say this is truth and no one lies?

Itwas a special day for you and me,  
3 days going into our anniversary.  
I love you then, I love you now.  
I have forever to show you how. 

For once I felt love.  
Love that I can't fully explain.  
More divine than the Gods above.  
Something you unknowingly gain. 

However fate changed it's course.  
To a biased ending he forced.  
For what I did then I feel remorse.  
To take the flower and break it's core. 

 

Joseph left earlier that day. He was sorry he couldn't at least leave a note but it was urgent. The damned sunlight over that hatch was a sign. Sure, it couldn't been a coincidence, but the fact the sun was in another direction meant this was a controlled effect. And there was only one person who could control anything of the sun aside from him. The allfather,

Zeus. 

Now that man, is the devil to sun god. The underworld would suit him better than his uncle. If you compared him to Hades, Hades would be a literal saint. Since the day he was created for the purpose of handling the sun, his father has made a fool of him. He was left to be taken care of by Hera, who his father somehow forgot hated his guts. So of course, the person who stood as his had to be his Mother figure hated him too. 

Growing up, he had to adapt to the harsh conditions Hera would have him be in, being left defenseless to the cruel doings of other Gods. He used to have the company of his brother Artemis. Originally, they were suppose to raise the sun together, but that damned man had to change his brother. Made him a god for the moon, and kept him chained there, never allowed to step down. 

It was cruel, cruel how his brother was left to grow alone. Whenever he passed by and heard that the people from below believed that the his brother was a Moon Goddess and not a Moon God, he wanted to say "that's not my brother!" Whenever he say depictions. Still, his brother was lucky, he didn't have to deal with their bastard of a father. 

Back to the present, Joseph ran and ran and ran. Ran until his lungs felt like it was about to burst. Masquarading as a human was really tedious, to actually experience everything a human would experience is tedious. Even so, it led him to discover something beautiful now didn't it? When he finaly caught his breath, he looked up to see the same woods Vera and him used to traverse until she could no longer leave as she wanted. 

However, it felt different. Still, he preservered and walked it's path. The more he walked, the more deranged he felt it become. The path to the flower field started to look menacing. The light of his morning sun seemed to disappear ever so slowly, replaced by a stagnant twillight. Was this really the place that man wanted to meet him?

Reaching the flower field confirmed his guess. The once colorful flowers were stripped of their vibrant nature, exchanged for a colorless glasslike look. The flowers reflected the purple twillight of the sky on it's petals. The stars seemed to have lost their twinkle. Joseph grimaced at this. His mood became even more severe when he saw a lone man appear a few feet away from him. 

"Well hello there Zesus."

That man, he never really had a true form to begin with, or atleast he never saw his true form, but right now he looked nothing more than a copy of himself. A darker version of himself

"Awwww, is that how you should be speaking to your dear ol' papa? Give some respect Apollo." Zesus feigned hurt as he placed his hands around where his heart should be. Joseph furrowed his eyebrows, "are you done playing dress up?" 

Zesus smiled at him, "of course not! Do you know how much work I put in into making you and Artemis? Am I not allowed to have something I created?" His smile continue to grow larger as he felt the anger boil inside of his son. "We are not your toys!" Joseph screamed in anger. 

But he only laughed, merriment danced in his cruel cruel eyes. "You might as well be, but this is not why I'm here." He composed himself and looked at his son with blank eyes. "Come." With no choice, he follwed that man. As they walked to the center of the glass flower field, the ground seemed to swallow him up. The flowers seemed to grow and twist around him, the ground contorting at his feet; he was sinking. 

"Calm down." Zeus chided, can't his son trust him for once? "How can I when you're leading me to my death? And don't you think I'll forgive you for tainting this place" Joseph spat, disrespect saturated his voice. As they reached dead center, Zesus whispered, "I'm not leading you to your death, you can't die. Instead, I'll show you the truth."

Infront of them were three people, they stood inside a circle of both smoke and water. The first was a man that look around his late 20's. He had dark eyes, a perfectly tamed beard that suited him and a grin of pride. He held a strange looking staff that emitted the smoke from the circle. 

Beside him was a pale petite woman who wore a beautiful blood red garment. Her eyes seemed to be made of ebony coal. Her smile, as beautiful as it was, looked malicious. She gently held unto a beautifully pristine mirror that resembled the water that flowed around them. 

Lastly, a strange freckled blonde haired boy who had strange eyes. His smile was playful and held no ill intent. His hair was flowly and framed his face. His eyes as said was strange. The other held the stars in it's blue dome while the other was nothing but a blank surface of water. In his hands he happily juggled three balls in the air. 

"Go' mor, good' af, goo' evening sir God!" The freckled boy cheerfully spoke, continuing to juggle the three spheres without problem. "Good evening my God, it is a pleasure to be in your presence." The woman in red sweetly uttered. The man with the dark eyes however, he laughed making Joseph stunned. How much ego did this man have to laugh at his father? Who were these people? What are they doing here?

"You told me." Zeus sus started, "you won't forgive me for 'tainting this place'. I'm afraid I am not the culprit here." The odd man chuckled, twisting his staff to his side, "why it's me! Who else but the master of illusions." 

"Illusions?" Joseph muttered under his breath, eying the man up and down. "See, I would never!" Zesus proclaimed. "Get to the point, what truth." Joseph pushed the topic, making the odd man sneer. "Is this really your kin my God? He carried none of your grace." "I'll have to agree." "Nah nah!" The freckled boy chirped. "I don't think he's that bad, maybe he isn't comfortable wit'us!" 

The freckled boy faced Joseph, his juggling still didn't stop as he said "Me name's Mike! Mike Morton Mike Morton! I am your second fate!" The prideful man from before went up to his face saying, "Servais, don't you dare forget! After all I am the first fate." The woman huffed as she introduced herself "My name is Mary, I am the last fate." 

Wait, these are the three fates?

"Yes." That man suddenly spoke, "These are the fates for the past Century, I don't believe you've met them." "What's the meaning of this?" Joseph, still confused as to why he'd meet the fates, and why now of all days. "Well you see, I don't want my dearest child to get hurt." Zeus circled them, "you're being foolish my son." 

"And why do you say, how am I the foolish one perhaps you've gotten yourself confused." Joseph remarked, however this only made his father boil. "Know your place child." He whispered with a heavy voice, "Do you think I'm foolish enough not to know you've been with a mortal?" 

Fear, fear suddenly flooded his system. Cold sweat soaked his pours and his mind went wild. How did he know? He wasn't supposed to know! He wanted to speak, to defend himself. His lips however couldn't move itself to form the words he needed. Servais' laughter at his state, Mary's evident satisfaction at his woes and Mike's quivering smile as he worried. He could only listen in his frozen form. 

"I know you are very well aware that, I could punish you right now. Your human form right now absolutely disgusts me." Zeus lectured him then, " you look weak, an appalling creation, an imperfect being." That moment, Joseph felt so small. He could feel his knees tremble, but he stood his ground. 

Seeing his son silent, he sighed heavily, "However, I am indeed merciful. I'll guide you to the right path." Zeus smiled serenely. 

Leave that woman.

Suddenly, his senses were slapped back into him. No! No he won't give her up! "What makes you think I'll do that you sick Bastard!" Joseph screamed with rage, his human form slowly combusted. Fire burned away flesh to reveal his 'perfect' unblemished form of porcelain. His deep sea eyes returned to it's molten gold. Zeus smiled at this proclaiming "yes! This is what you should be! A god! And I know you will her~"

"Servais! Care to share?" "Of course my God." Servais grinned as he came up face to face with Joseph. He held his staff with his left hand and tapped the ground below. The circle of smoke suddenly moved towards the staff itself. 

Slowly the smoke formed into shape, and dispersed to reveal a young woman. The woman held a simple smile and adorned a white garment. This is..

"Vera?" Joseph uttered in disbelief. He knows might be an illusion but it looked so real, too real. Servais looked pleased at himself. "So that's her name huh? Mind letting me have her—" a hand abruptly blocked the air from his throat. "Shut your mouth." Joseph quietly said, each syllable becoming a threat in itself and yet this man still managed to keep a grin in his face. 

"She's not what she seems boy." Servais sighed, the unmoving copy of Vera held a still smile as he lifted her face to look at him. "I have to admit, your maiden is definitely beautiful, white as a dove. However her desire is ebony black." The words that left Servais' created a confused anger inside of Joseph. 

"You don't know her you bastard." He uttered with gritted teeth, steam practically coming out from his ears. "Of course he does." Mary enters in the conversation , sighing in disappointment from the Sun God's lack of intellect. "Did you not listen? He is the first fate, he'd ought to know." Nonchalantly, Mary looked at her long nails in silent boredom. 

"He knows of her life, her character, her morals. Everything." 

"She'll hurt you." Mary eyes Joseph directly, a smirk rests on her face. "Can you not see that? Do you not have prophetical abilities? My God, I thought you gave him that gift?" Mary probed the now silent all-father. He huffed and blankly answered. 

"He indeed has this gift. Nevertheless, he is inept with it."

Every comment they make is starting to make Joseph this is just another way to play with him. He feels like he's being dissected, and every flaw he's grown to accept is coming to the surface. Yes, he can predict the future but of course he wouldn't do that to her. It would be an invasion of privacy. Still, it wouldn't be a lie to say it'll be incomplete. 

In the back, Mike was starting to show his worry. This conversation has done nothing to ease the anger inside the Sun God, but he cannot join the conversation just yet. 

"Let me spell it out for you boy." Servais spat. He came forward, leaning into Joseph's ear he whispered "your lover's a cocotte." Joseph roughly pushed Servais away as He manically laughed. "Vera is no harlot!" He defended, he knows Vera, this isn't her. "Oh really?" Servais taunted, circling back to the fake Vera he said. "Tell me honey, who are you really?" With a manufactured smile she responded "A harlot sir!" 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOY WITH ME." A fierce flame sprouted at his feet. It quickly ate away the glass flowers to consume Servais' form, but before it could, Mary stepped in. Her water mirror broke to create a water wall to shield Servais. The flames' heat threatened to slowly evaporated the water, but it stood unwaveringly. "Play time is over kids." Mary spoke with clear eloquence. It is unclear whether or not she is embarrassed by the act or amused by it. 

"This is not what we came for, extinguish your flame will you." She requested with indifference. He did as requested, but the fire still lived burning inside his eyes silently. Mary turned to look at the fake Vera. "come here my dear." She utters with faked sweetness. The fake Vera gave a close eyed smile, and complied. Mary held her hand gently like a mother would. The water mirror in front of them glistened with the stars, reflecting Mary and the doll of Vera. "Close your eyes." She beckons, the moment the doll closed it's eyes, Mary slashed it's throat making Joseph even more angry despite this being a fake. 

The slash around it's neck however didn't bleed, instead long threads that looked like they were made of gold came spilling out. The doll became unresponsive, slowly it's back crumpled to Mary. Who without blinking an eye pushed it away, it bursted into a cloud of smoke the moment it crashed upon the ground. Only the golden threads were left. 

She held it up to her hand, the endless golden thread, and soaked it into the water. The threads leisured followed the water's flow in the mirror. A picture started to form in it's reflection. 

"Look at it closely." Mary said to Joseph, her void eyes glinted. Joseph sighed and quietly observed. The more he looked, the more horrified he started to become. 

In the mirror was Vera, intimately being held by a strange man he's yet to encounter. The man caressed her ever so softly. Their whispers plagued his mind. The shine in her eyes, the same shine he sees for him was, being given to another. 

"No.." Joseph whispered, his hands trembled, his lips quivered. "Yes, this is her fate. She is only using you, oh you poor boy." Mary feigned tears. "No.. lies. These are lies!" Joseph insisted, this simply cannot be. "Tell me, when did you meet her huh? did she emit any sweet smell? What do you think that hid?" Servais smiled at the look Joseph wore.

That look that described perfect combination of Confusion and Despair. 

"No!... she.. she can't.. no." His breath was stolen from him. The fire in his soul was wavering, tears wanted consume him. Looking at his pitiful form, Zeus seemed mournful. He slowly threaded his way to his son, and hesitantly gave a hug. "Please understand, this is for your own good." He whispered, but Joseph weakly pushed him back "No! Th-this.. this is one of your tricks!" He cried out. "If you don't believe us, you will." Servais grinned. 

"After this you will, and no doubt you will be the one to kill her." 

This was the catalyst the made Joseph break. The fire that once wavered suddenly came back to life, his flame swallowed him then, until nothing was left. The glass flowers burned with him. 

The moment Joseph left, Servais cackled. "A-re you sure that's your son! He's pathetic!" Mary shushed him saying, "don't forget he is still his creation! Nothing Our God makes will ever be so." Despite the avid disrespect to his work, Zeus only smiled. "Thank you for your work today, tell me. How did you do it?" 

Servais grinned, he tapped his staff once again. The smoke created the same fake Vera from before. "Well well, I took the thread your son's lover had and replaced it with her sister's. Her doll is actually lying somewhere in this field. Sleeping peacefully without a command." His pride shown through like that of a child. A grown child. 

"Mary?" The said woman smiled, raising her water mirror once again. "I did not show his lover's fate, but the sister of the lover. Your plan is quite complex, can I ask what your motive is My God?" Zeus looked surprised, but he did entertain her question. "That child does not deserve my son. I find it disgusting how he chose to be with someone who is not equal to him. It does not make sense." 

Servais nodded wordless, while Mary seemed somewhat remorseful for Joseph, but this hint of emotion reverted back to her indifference. That is until she noticed something, 

 

".. where is Mike?"

 

Joseph ran through the forest. He didn't know how many days might've passed while he was at his father's domain. It must be at least a day or two. He needs to go back to Vera, fast. It can't be true. He ran at full speed until—

"H-hey! Mister Apollo! N-no wait. Joseph!"

Joseph turned his head around, the moment he did however, his expression soured. There a few feet behind him was one of the fates. The freckled boy, Mike Morton. "What are you doing here?" Joseph spat impatiently, "Are you here to scorn me too?" "Oh! No no!" Mike frantically denied. "That's not what I'm here for." He fumbled a bit as he took out the three spheres he juggled earlier. "Pick one, I want to help you!" Mike eagerly said. 

Joseph responded negatively, he slapped Mike's hands away, "I don't need your help!" He barked as he walked away. "N-no pl-please! I-I can really he-help you mister! Please believe me!" Mike insisted, shoving the spheres in Joseph's face. 

This only aggravated Joseph's mood, he pushed Mike away. The spheres he held rolled around him as he hit the cold ground. He looked up to see Joseph seething, "You and your people have done enough to confused me! I do not need you to add to that. Leave me!" He stormed out further into the forest. Mike quickly got up to his feet frantically screaming, "Mister! Please! No matter what you do! Nothing is as it seems!" His voice did not reach Joseph.

 

The streets bustled with life and yet Joseph couldn't connect with it. He still felt upset and usually walking around with people and feeling like he is one of them helps him recuperate and rationalize his anger, but right now he couldn't. He could feel people watching him. He could hear the comments about him. The people admired his beauty, but they could not see the inner turmoil that slowly creeped to the surface. 

He walked without direction, letting his feet and wandering mind lead his way. That is until a murmuring crowd caught his attention. He would have left, he should have left, but he stuck around. 

"Have you heard?"  

"Is it true?"

"Finally~ our princess is getting married!"

"To whom?"

"Why to Kevin Ayuso! The brother of Prince Jose is engaged to our Vera! How sweet~"

 

He felt his blood ran cold. It was true. It was all true. 

 

Scene 3 Act 2  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rAIne notes  
> Hehe 3.2k words. A new record Ha! I would've posted at September 9th but I had to celebrate my birthday and demise that day. They finally showed our test results, happy to say i did not fail but could have. 
> 
> Let me do some clarifications for the Fates. 
> 
> The three fates change every century or so. Every start of a century, a new set of fates are appointed. That's why current Joseph does not know who the current fates are. And Mike really wanted to help, his spheres can help the person choosing them by showing a part of the future they should look out for, but ofc Joseph didn't take that chance. So sad. Coronis arc will end by Act 3. And we back to Sop. I miss him.
> 
> Byeee


	15. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is the prophesied end of Coronis, still I wonder what was left of the broken promise?

Itwas a... normal day for one Chloe Nair, but really it wasn't. 3 days had passed since Joseph left, and he hadn't returned yet. It would've been fine if he left a letter, but he didn't. She couldn't tell if she was worried or annoyed at his possible antics. Did that goof ball really leave her thinking she was upset because of that day? 

Still, he's a strong man. She doubts anything would stump Joseph given the chance to. After all, he's crafty. 

So she went about those days spending time with Vera. It was still unclear if her sister had to leave or not. While she was here though, Vera wouldn't leave her alone, not a chance, not when they've been seperated for too long. The meeting from before, even if ample time has passed, Vera's words stuck heavily in Chloe's mind and heart. 

"If you want a relationship to work, you need trust, never hide secrets. Talk about it, don't hide it."

After learning of Chloe's evident omission of truths to Joseph. Vera was without a doubt mad, but if anything disappointed. "Tell him the truth when he gets back." Vera said sternly. "I-I can't! I mean I know I should but—" Chloe looked askanced as she said. 

"I don't want to loose him."

Vera gave a tiny smile as she clasped both of her hands together. 

"If he loves you, he won't hate you for it."

Chloes sighs with every step she takes. As of now, she was on her way to meet up with Vera again, but she doubts Vera would be awake so early in the morning. Despite her bubbly disposition, she was pretty cranky in the morning. So she took laps around the place she deemed only a house. She couldn't consider it a home when her home was somewhere, exploring the lands without leaving a note—

"W-woah!" 

Chloe collides with a young girl carrying an array of beautiful purple flowers. The flowers' petals burst as they land on the floor, a beautiful mess. "S-sorry! I-I wasn't looking." Chloe Stuttered, kneeling down to pick up the fallen flowers. "N-No Miss! Please don't do that! T-that's m-my job." The young girl frantically gathered the flowers in her tiny hands. This Girl looked no younger than eight, what is she doing here?

"Tell me little miss, why are you here?" Chloe asked as the young girl jittered at her place. Her short hair fluttered while she looked up at her. "I'm!.. here to deliver flowers.." her voice steadily faltered the longer she stared at Chloe. Adorable! Chloe's mind gushed at the sight of the young girl.    

"Hm? What for." She smiled. The young girl looked down at her feet mumbling, "For the engagement? Is that the right word?" Hearing that made Chloe's mind buffer. Engagement? The engagement?  

"I heard it was for the King's daughter, I don't know her face, but her color is purple." The young girl fumbled with the petals, not knowing the shock the maiden was going through. "Helena!" Another young girl came around the corner. The girl had curly untamed hair, her skin as dark as her beautiful brown eyes, she too carried flowers. "P-patricia!" The young girl or 'Helena' gaped out. "Come on! We have more to deliver." Patricia pouted, she looked at the silently watching maiden saying, "Excuse us Miss!"

The two girls soon fled with their flower boquets in hand. The moment the maiden was left alone, she burst off running. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A strange scene really, a girl in white, screaming like she's in hysterics as she ran through the halls. 

And even stranger experience for Vera who just got out of her room to she her sister screaming like a banshee, and she's coming full blast towards her. 

"Chlo?!" Vera asked with the same energy as the other's screaming. Chloe stood in front of her, face to face. She calmly grabbed Vera's shoulders, before yanking it violently, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE ENGAGED NOW!! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT JOSE." 

"It-it's n-not j-jose—" The intervals of her voice changed with every swing, but then the words sunk in. "E-ENGAGED??" Vera's face looked like a crazed lunatic, but right now that is justified. "Wait, you don't know??" Chloe was in disbelief at this point. Vera, red in the face and absolutely confused, spouted "dO I LoOk LiKe I kNow?? W-we gotta go! T-to father! Quick!" 

And without skipping a beat, Vera pulled Chloe along with her, Marathoning their way to their Father. Chloe had trouble keeping up, after all she had already used her adrenaline to run up to her sister and now she needs a new boost to go to their father. She felt her feet start to pound with pulsing heat but she didn't give it another thought. She put all her attention of the breathy mumblings of her troubled sister. 

"P-please teh-tell me it's him."

"Fa-father plea-please don't cho-choose j-jose."

"Ple-please, ma-make it him!"

Their foot steps resounded harsher as they got closer. When they open their doors to meet with their father, they were met with surprise. Their Cold, impatient and tired father was up from his throne, practically frolicking around the people as he ordered them to place purple flowers around the halls. A big smile replaced his heavily plastered frown. A glint of carefree-ness appeared in his empty eyes and Energy seemed to seep off of them. 

This is not the father they usually dealt with. This was their father in the buried past, when their mother used to still breathe. He died with her then,

And yet here was he again. Like a ghost from the past. They were left gasping and speechless where they stood, until their father saw them. "There they are! My sweet little girls!" Their giddy king embraced them with a hint of warmth. Vera nervously chuckled as she pats her father's back. She looks at Chloe with confused eyes. Chloe however, didn't know what to think. In the years after her mother's passing, this was the first time her father had ever shown a sliver of affection towards her. She didn't know how to cope, so she stayed silent. 

"How are you my dears? Chloe? Vera?" He asks with fervor as he beckoned them to sit at a near by table. "I'm fine father—" Vera said somewhat nervously, glancing at Chloe who remains silent through the whole exchange. "Fine?! That simply cannot be!" He erupts, startling the servants that scurry around carrying purple boquets to display. 

"It needs to be the best! Today is a very special day for you my dear!" The king, huffs out. He suddenly snaps back with a smile saying "after all, it's your engagement with Kevin Ayuso!" 

It took a moment, all it took was a single moment for the tension to disappear. "W-wHat!?" Vera screamed out, disbelief danced inside her eyes. However, there was no doubt she was hoping that what she heard was true. Her eyes sparked a small light of hope. Her fingertips twitched in delayed anticipation. Her lips quivered ever so slightly. 

"You heard me right my dear." The king, no, their father smiled as he stood up. "I've decided to approve of your marriage, it's what margaretha would have wanted." Vera broke into sobs as she crashed into her father's arms. Hugging her father so tightly the happy man became even more happier with each second. "Thank you papaaa—" she sniffles through tears, her heart cried with happiness knowing her love won't be shunned but finally acknowledged. 

As the warm scene played out, the servants cooed in unison, but Chloe couldn't differ more. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts that came so fast that it left no room for her to think about it further. 

 

Vera is so lucky to finally be free,

Can I be like that too?

Vera is gonna have a future with the man she loves,

Can I do that with Joseph too?

If the king allowed Vera to marry who she wants,

Would he allow me too?

If Vera is engaged now,

Does that mean I have to confess the truth?

 

"U-um father.?" The king turned to face his other daughter. His happy face suddenly reverted to a nuetral face at an astaggering pace that it made it even more daring to speak. "What is it you want my sweet little one?" The words spoken would've have been sweet if the face that spoke it matched it. The king only held a stiff face with eyes that seemed to reflect pity. 

Chloe gulped, cold sweat and anxiousness bathed her then, still she pulled through. With daring ryes she uttered 

"When will it be my turn."

Vera's eyes widened at this, she quickly looked between Chloe and their father. The king remained silent, as if thinking about it, but even Vera knew he already had an answer, this was merely to save face. She couldn't tell if this was their father or a new monster. 

"I'm afraid it will be a long time before that happens my dear." He said somewhat coldly, "Can you please think of another time to bring this up? It's your sister's day sweet one! Don't be selfish." The king looks out and he said with absolute certainty, "This engagement has already been announced to the entire kingdom. Everyone of everything rejoices at the news, no need to change that." He sighs and faces Vera with happy eyes. He suddenly reverted back to the peppy man from before. "Come on my dear! Time to discuss the arrangements before you see your groom!" 

Chloe didn't know what started it. Maybe it was at that moment. Maybe it was a collection of moments. Maybe it was the seed of rebbelion that was planted the day she started leaving the castle. Maybe today was the oppurtune time it decided to show it's fruits.

The flower finally blossomed and glowed red with anger. 

"Why?! Why are you so unfair Father!" Chloe bellows as she points an accusing finger at the man that was suppose to be her father, and yet acts like she was merely fostered. "Chloe.." Vera whispered, wanting to reach out but blocked by the very man who raised them. 

"Why do you call me selfish?! What did I do to make you think that huh?!" The servants in the room looked dumbfounded as they watched the scene. The king's brow furrowed as he commanded them "Leave."

"Why?! Why is Vera always the one who is free?!From the start of my birth I've done nothing but appease you and your strange requests! From being as silent as a lamb to being locked up since childhood!" Tears sprouted from her eyes, but they weren't from anger. "You! You are no father of mine! You who hid me from the world who treated me like a ghost, what did I do to deserve this fate?!" 

Chloe trembled in anger and sadness. With each passing second, she felt her body start to shut itself down. She felt tired, her body heavy with heat from her anger. Her mind ran in restlessness. Every question she wanted asked was being thrown out at that moment, but even then she knew none of them would be answered. 

With a hoarsed voice she asks one more question. "If you truly love me so, why can't you give me that life too?" 

A loud thump vibrated through the halls as the king slammed his fist to the table beside him. Startling some of the people near and far from the vicinity. "Go to your room, and stay there." His voice dripped with subtle anger. Some would have cowered, but Chloe defied him again. "No! I'm no longer a child you can order around!" The king however only waved his hand to signal the guards. "Take her out of here." The men that saw the whole thing looked at her with pity, but still they were forced to drag her away. 

They held her by her shoulders and tried their best to take her out, but she struggled and struggled as she attempts to break free. "You can't do this to me!" She screams again, that man finally looked at her in the eyes. Chloe abruptly freezes as she saw the emotion in his eyes. 

.. sadness?

"Know this." He said, facing her fully. "You may not see me as a Father, but I am doing this for you." That was the last she heard before the door closed. Creating a wall between her and the family she has left. 

"I'm sorry princess." One of the guard spoke. "As much as we hate it, we need to take you back to—" "I can go by myself." Chloe spat, feeling guilty as she saw the shock in their eyes. 

Still, she left without a word. She walked away, but slowly, her feet started to run. Her mind blanked out as she did, but when she came to be, she found herself at her Mother's tree. 

Chloe took time as she walked to the old tree. She removed her sandals, feeling the earth beneath her feet. The thick roots felt the same, the bark seemed to be flakinh off. She looks further out to see the same red flowers that grew here, they were wilting. She looked up at the leaves, some alive, some withered, some branches had no leaves at all, but overall concluded into one thing. 

Something was ending, and it's taking Mother with it. 

Mother was dying again, Chloe thought. Like before she sunk into it's trunk, not minding the dried crushed up leaves that would no doubt stain her white garments. "Why must you go again mother? Why now when I am troubled?" Her eyes close, feeling instead of seeing. 

 

"Mama, why did you and papa hide me? Was I suppose to be born?" 

The wind blew, the leaves rustled, but no leaf fell upon the earth. 

"Then why do this to me? Is all this really for me?"

Again the wind blew, calmer it was. This time did leaves did fall. 

"I don't understand you."

 

Time was fickle when you had fun or slept. Time only seemed to move quick when she was with Joseph, and seemed to move slower and slower when she was alone. However, time seemed to skip this moment a bit too fast. 

When she opened her eyes and awakened from her slumber. The sun was near setting. "Huh" Chloe looks around to see.. well.. the same thing as she normally sees. Nothing looked too different, but the feeling is. 

The look wasn't different but the feel was, it felt somewhat sinister. As if her life was being being threatened by each second that passed. It left her feeling uneasy. 

So she quietly stood up from the tree, uncaring of the stains that were left from it and quickly took off. She didn't bother taking her sandals with her. There was no one there to see anyway. When she reached a corner, only a few feet away from her room, she slowed down to catch her breath. The sunlight was still there. The golden glow ofthe rays reflected upon her room, but instead of leaving a warm feeling it only made the fear in her grow. 

A shadow appeared from right behind her. A silhouette she doesn't recognized leaves her frozen in place. She screamed the moment two arms wrapped itself around her. 

"W-woah! Vera! Calm down M'lady."

Chloe stopped screaming and turned to face her 'assailant.'  She cane face to face with a fairly tall man that looked a few years older than her, maybe it was because of the beard. His skin was similar to the color of teak. His eyes with pretty big with walnut brown hues. His hair, oh his hair was a mess, some of it seemed to be braided but honestly it looked like a flattened broom. Looked soft tho. 

"What's wrong M'lady? Di'hurt you??" He twirls Chloe around checking for any injuries. "N-no!" Chloe gently pushes him away, "I'm sorry but, I'm not the Vera you're looking for." The strange young man looked confused, "huh? Oh wait! I know who'ya are!" He grins as he said, "you're chloe aren'cha! Bears told me a lot about ya!" "Sh-she has?" Chloe asked, flattered knowing her sister hasn't forgotten about her but.. "that's nice! But umm.. who are you sir?" 

The face the strange man made was both comical and sad to see. "EEHH? She hasn't told ya bout me??" He sags and whines like a child, but he immediately shoots up. He puffs his chest out proclaiming, "No matter! I am Kevin Ayuso! I uh.. I'm the Prince Jose's Brother." 

Wait what

"Brother?" This made Chloe curious, as far as she knows, Prince Jose has no other siblings, so who's he? "Well, technically, I'm adopted." Kevin smiles softly, "I'm originally his Cousin, but after the war I—" Chloe pats his shoulders making Kevin smile even more, "ya know, Vera really loves ya, good to know all the things she says is true."

Guilt. A pang in her heart silently continues to beat out of her chest. "I hope ya don't hate 'er" Kevin said, facing Chloe with sincere eyes. "I don't know how complicated tha'situation is but, I do know you're not getting what ya deserve. I hope that even if it's unfair—"

"Ya won't hate Vera for it."

A click resounded in the quiet room. A second pass and Chloe falls to her knees in tears. The heavy weight of her feelings finally bend and break. All of the anger, sadness, insecurities and envy she's felt bubbled to the surface. 

Did Mama and Papa shun me because Vera was better than me?

I just yelled at papa, I'm a bad daughter. 

If I did better then, would they have let me free?

I'm not talented, I could be better. 

If I was more social like Vera, would I be a better person?

People wouldn't forget me if I did.

If I was more like Vera, would I be happier?

If—

A sudden thought derails the self deprecating train of thoughts. Joseph. Chloe's tears suddenly came into a halt when she glances at the white flower that Joseph came. She clambers her way to reach it. 

She trips, she stumbles, but she reaches it. Some of the sun's golden rays dance upon the flower's delicate petals. It looked beautiful, just like how Joseph looked like the moment she decided to meet up with him then. A smile graced Vera's face, but still she cries. She took the flower in her arms, cradling it by her chest and continued to weep. 

"I-I c-can-can't di-disappoint, h-him t-too—" her words become almost incoherent. The sun's rays enveloped her, she felt warmth enter her body, expelling the cold that grew in her heart. 

But

The rays suddenly disappeared. The sun has finally set, the world around her rapidly grew darker. 

There was a spark of light,  
That robbed her of her sight.   
Hands so familiar,  
Made her neck start to wither. 

"I didn't think you'd do this to me Vera." A voice in the dark whispers. "J-joseph—" Chloe chokes out, something seemed to be suffocating her from the inside. "P-please li-listen to me!" She pleads, from the crevices of his fingers she gazes at the white flower by her chest. It glows in vivid gold. "Listen to you what! Listen to how you lied to me?!" Joseph yells, the anger in his voice prominent. 

"You, you played me like a fool! You're engage to some man from another kingdom—" "tha-that's not me!" Chloe cried out, pulling away the strong grip over her eyes. Each word that escaped her mouth felt like it was going through sand paper. Painful, like a burning sensation. "The only lie I've ever told you was that I was Vera! I-I'm not! I'm Chloe. I'll e-explain just please listen—" 

"excuses!" Joseph interrupts, he leans in saying "I don't want to hear it. Not when I see you mingling with that man." The hands that blocked her sight fell from her eyes and she sees a pair of golden eyes. She feels the tears the fell from it land by her lap. The anger from him had gone away and only sorrow remained. "Joseph?" Chloe utters, but the hand from before covered her eyes once again. 

"I shouldn't have met you."

A flower once so bright,  
Has turned into charcoal black.   
A life was snuffed out tonight.   
It's soul can never be brought back. 

 

A man watches from a distance as his son quietly weeps at his actions. Finally does his act sink in and regret makes an appearance. "This will serve as a lesson for him." Zeus smiles to himself. Beside him was a frozen king, whose tears ran rivers from his face. "Not a word will be said of this mortal." He faces the tearful king, "try to speak of the truth and your life will be questioned."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your life."

In the following days, the kingdom mourned for the lost of two precious people. The king and it's princess perished in one night. The king's last breath was spent on writing a note to his living daugther of the tragedy that had taken place and why Chloe had to live the way she did. From the start of her birth, a prophecy was foretold. 

The second born of the king shall die by the hands of a God. 

Because of this did they hide her away. Despite their efforts, the tragedy still occured, "The god of the sun was loved by her, please bear to him no hate he too was a pawn in the God's game." 

"The god of the sun fleed in tears, he himself is drowning in regret I beg you, do not hate him." 

"Do not let this be known."

"Vera, you know what to do."

 

There was once a kingdom who prospered with riches in gold, during a joyous kingdom did their time end. The people cried for their loss. The kingdom was brought into darkness. Soon, a new regent rose bearing the name 'Chloe Nair' who bore a striking resemblance to the late princess. She in turn married the betrothed and brought the darkened kingdom back into it's former glory. 

 

Scene 3 Act 3  
end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rAIne notes!   
> Hiyesss finallyyy after a long while I finish it. Still a bit too short but I tried, and this settles the Coronis arc! And for those who still don't know yes this is Joseph's memories but once we go back, the others think Vera really died. This is really Joseph's flash back but in play form. 
> 
> Sana d kayo nagsawa lol, 5 chaps na puro ganto, babalik na ako kay Aesop anuba! 
> 
> Btw, don't be scared to message me, I'm awkward but I don't mind company. And if you're confused don't hesitate to bombard. 
> 
> Byeeeo


	16. Small Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man who knew more than he said. A man who knew someone close to home. When you lay in your bed, do you think you’re alone?

"It was a tragic story don't you agree?" Fiona comments, swiping away a tear from her eyes. That woman was starting to get on Aesop's nerves. She was still sticking rather close to Joseph, who looked very solemn making Aesop worried. 

"Err.." Naib scratches his nape as he said, "Ya, I don't get it." "Me neither." Aesop chimed in, truth be told the story didn't make sense to him either. Fiona cheekily grins, "Ehhh~ why so Aesop—" "Hyacinth please." Aesop gave her a tiny glare at this. This one doesn't feel right, he thinks. Something about this woman is making him feel anxious. 

"Oh right!" She giggles, "why does it make no sense to you Hyacinth? Did you not like the story?" Fiona lulls her head as she said, "do you empathize with Apollo who killed his lover? Or Coronis, Vera the princess who lied and dug herself a grave?"

Joseph who remained quiet through the whole exchange notes the change in atmosphere. Naib looked weirded out from being ignored. William looked concerned for him. Fiona seemed to be taunting Aesop. Aesop looked like he was a cat on guard, and he? He doesn't know how he's being perceived at that moment. He was just frozen in thought. 

Aesop waited for a moment before he confidently announced his answer,

"I don't think it makes sense for a lot of reasons. If Apollo loved Vera or Coronis so much then why would he kill her? In the play the reason they gave is because she lied about having no betrothed, but she didn't lie; she was engaged at that exact day and she couldn't disagree. I doubt he'd kill her on the spot without explaining first."

This made Joseph flinch which didn't go unnoticed by William. 

"Maybe they made it a bit too loose fron reality."

"Hmmmm, you say it like it's true Hyacinth." Fiona, once again grins like the cheshire cat. Aesop only frowned. 

"You say it like I don't have knowledge on screenplay, I'd ought to know especially when I grew up with it! People like to change up the story to make it more interesting—" 

"Woah woah woah calm down folks." William said going between the two. "We gotta go miss, after the play is done and we got some stuff to do." Fiona looked sad for a moment; She nodded and answered "that is true, I guess this is fair well, hope we meet again soon!" The smile she gave was sweet in nature but really it just annoyed Aesop to the bone for some reason. 

"I hope not." He subtly muttered under his breath as the braided woman walked away. "'Sop! That ain't nice!" Naib scolded, sure she didn't like that woman either but this version of Aesop surprised him. Did Fiona really ruffle him so much that he's this impolite? 

The youth started to feel guilty, True he was being rather bratty; that weird feeling that lingers around her is too strong to ignore. Still, "Sorry.." he said, looking down casted. Naib sighed, looking at William with a pleading look but he too looked back looking the same.

"Do you want to go somewhere little flower?" Aesop looked up to see Joseph smiling, his blue eyes looked melancholic despite his bright smile, maybe he needed an escape too. 

"Hm!" Aesop nodded and followed the sun where ever he went. William and Naib watched as the two went a head of them. "Guess like we didn't have to do damage control but man, that woman was really weird." "Yea' no doubt 'bout that." Naib said, "good thing they have eachother tho, to pick up the pieces." William grinned, raising his hands with a carefree disposition. 

"Wish I could have somethin' like that." Naib quietly muttered. William looked at him with curious eyes, he gave a small smile as he spoke with certainty,

"You will find it someday."

Meanwhile, The God and The youth frolick around the streets. Looking at the shops but never really buying anything despite Joseph's insistance. Joseph's relentlessness complimented the blatant stubborness that made up Aesop Carl. 

"Are you sure you don't want that my dear?" Joseph asked, Aesop had been eying a certain garment for minutes now. They've circled the whole place only to keep returning there. To the point the shop keeper is looking at them with , subtle angry , curious eyes. "I don't need it." Aesop argued but under his breath he whispered "..and I didn't bring money."

"I have more than enough money for the both of us." Bringing out a small but full to the brim pouch of coins. "Where did you even get that sum of money." Aesop rhetorically said, "of course I worked for it!" In truth he didn't work for it, but hey it was offerings from his followers who is he to decline? 

"do you want it Aesop?" Aesop looked at Joseph still unmoving. "You know I'd buy anything for my flower." Joseph smiled at the youth serenely, he'd do anything too. Aesop once again eyed the garment. It looked silky and soft to the touch. White with gold trimmings with the sun's enamel, like the daisys that grew by the lake. 

Speaking of the lake...

"Do you need to get anything Joseph?" "I might, why—" "I'm going a head, I want to see the lake." Joseph couldn't help but melt a little inside at the small but sweet smile that Aesop graced him. When Joseph nodded, Aesop went on to go to his favorite place. "Wait for me there!" Joseph yelled amidst the crowd, not minding the annoyed stares he received, they'll be entranced any way. "I will." Aesop mouthed before he fully disappeared. 

When he did, Joseph turned to face the grumpy shop keeper. He was a man that looked to be in his late 30's maybe more he couldn't tell. The man had thinning beard and a semi permant scowl , probably because of him, and his eyes were of two different colors. He was gangly and a lot smaller than him too. "What ya want?" His raspy voice spat out, the saliva flying everywhere. 

"I want to buy this garment sir." Joseph respectively said, although he doubts this one deserves it. The shop keeper grinned, when his hand reached to grab the white garment, Joseph slapped his hand away, afraid the man's clearly dirty hands might stain the fabric. "Tch." The shopkeeper started to become a little bit pissed. 

Nevertheless he instead pointed at the garment. "This is one of Kreacher's most beautiful finds!" He exclaimed. "Let me tell you how kreacher got it." "I don't need to your life story but okay." Joseph spoke under his breath. He sighed and listened anyway. 

"When Kreacher was young, he'd fostered a young boy! This boy was stupid! Stupid I tell ya!" Kreacher suddenly smiled, which left Joseph feeling a bit uneasy. "However! The great kreacher trained this boy— kreacher does not remember his name but he had nice blue eyes— and he became good!"

"During one of our escapades, this boy stumbled upon an old old old garden. This garden had statues of em' Gods. I tell ya someday Kreacher will get his own statue!" "Okay okay continue!" Joseph said. 

"Sheesh! The statue was one female and one male. They both had em Sun and Moon thingalings." 'Wait, are the statues of me and my brother?' Joseph quietly thought. 'Could be, brother is usually depicted as female—' "Ay! Listen to kreacher!" He grumply screeched.

"The garden'sa beautiful place I tell ya, abandoned but beautiful, but the boy be stumbling again! He knocked the statue of the sun guy!" 'Sun god*' Joseph corrected in his mind. "When the statue fell, it broke! Gave the kid a spook! But of course, I the great kreacher remained calm." He tautly said. 

"That's where we found em, below the base of the statue was a chest, it was locked by a lotta locks but of course kreacher unlocked it. Inside were a lot of trinkets and gold, but this garment was the most beautiful one to behold, I'd keep it for myself if I could but garment does not fit Kreacher. Too small." 

A pout formed in Kreacher's lips, "I lost the kid after we found that place. Kreacher bids him well." He quickly lightened up as he said "but let's not delve in that! This garment must've been made for royalty Kreacher believes so! The fabric remains white to this day even from all the journeys Kreacher has taken. And the shine from the gold designs never fade!"

Joseph grinned, he had a sudden urge to mess with this guy. "So how much Kreacher? 15 pieces?" His smile dropped as the moment Joseph finished his sentence, "15 pieces! No no no! Kreacher wants 50 pieces!" He moved similar to a child throwing a tantrum, it was amusing to watch. "How about 18 pieces?" 

"NOoOooOoo—" Kreacher's scream echoed throughout the whole street. The people near him looked at him with disgust. The faces made Kreacher's recoil slightly. Pity filled Joseph, so he quickly took out a couple of coins and sent them Kreacher's way, taking the garment with him as he did. 

"49... 51.. 63.. Oi! You gave Kreache—" "keep it!" Joseph yelled, walking away as he did. He knew Kreacher wouldn't give him the change back even if he insisted. It was a mere display of courtesy but he appreciated.

Joseph silently huffed, looking at the garment at his hands. He would it would fit. He didn't know what it fully looked like yet but he knew it'd look amazing if Aesop wore it. "Time to go to the—" a calloused hand abruptly stopped him. He looked back to see,, Norton?

"Good evening Norton, what're you—" "you're meeting with Aesop aren't you." Norton looking absolutely chill, says without warning. Joseph looked stunned (nice move nort nort) "w-well. You're not wrong. Do you need anything from him?" Joseph asked, eying the scarred man carefully. 

He didn't know what to think of Norton to be honest. Their interactions are few and far in between. Although a few weeks or so have passed, their paths have never seemed to align. Until now that it. 

Norton shook his head "Nothing is particular, but I do know how you feel about Aesop, Joseph ." Hearing those words casually come out of somebody's mouth made Joseph skittish. He quickly pulled Norton along saying "let's take this somewhere else—". When they reached the edge of the forest, Joseph immediately said "you can't just say that out in the open Norton Campbell!" 

"Even if I don't say it it's obvious." Norton grinned, showing Joseph three fingers, "let's see, Naib knows, William knows, Eli definitely knows and he doesn't like that—" "does Aesop know?" Joseph cuts him off. Norton chuckled but shook his head. He smiled as he said, "Look, you might as well show every big sign you have but 'Sop will never understand it unless you tell him outright. He's dense to these kinds of things."

Joseph couldn't but smile at that. It is true, Aesop is shown to be dense even though it looks like he's reciprocating a part of it. It makes him in more adorable in his eyes. He looked over when he heard Norton sigh. He looked like he was anticipating something, like he knew something. He must know something. 

"As you know, Sop's Birthday is in a month from now. I'm guessing you'll be giving that as a gift." Joseph looked at the garment in his hands. He nodded and continued to listen. "Figures, if you want I could pass it to William. You don't want to spoil the surprise so early on now, do you?" 

'Should I trust him?' Joseph thought for a moment. It would spoil the surprise if he did being it with him. No doubt His little flower wouldn't be able to resist a peep. "Guess so." Joseph reluctantly gave the garment away. Norton received it gingerly, "I've taken up your time long enough. Go to Aesop Joseph, and tell him your truth."

"You keep confusing me Norton, what do you mean by my truth?" Joseph bemused by his words. Norton only shrugged looking into his eyes with certainty.

"You know what I mean, time is against you Joseph. While he breathes tell him what you desire, lest you want history to repeat itself." 

As the scared man walked away, he left Joseph in deep questioning. How does a man like Norton, someone who is always in and out, know so much. If he might that part of his life when he said history, no doubt this man is more than he gives. Joseph sighed, looking at the cloudy sky that greeted him. He does know, but admiting it would be the end of him. Loving someone on such a short time is a cruel reality. Is he even ready to love again? Being reminded of his first love, and the burden of her death that he carries is a sad fate. 

As he walked towards the path that lead to his flower's most favorite place. His thoughts wandered from him; As it always did. It's true, he wants to admit to Aesop that yes, he loves him so. Even in such a short time, a heart formed in his hollowed chest and it breathed back the life in him. The days that followed swayed his affections for the youth. 

The way he smiled burned the flame brighter in him. He found the beauty in simplicity. Truthfully, the youth could be seen as someone of mediocre looks, and yet that was the first thing that caught his attention. He is beautiful, from his head to his toes, you know how it goes. 

The timid attitude he frequently displayed had a strong hold around his heart. Every sound that comes from his lips was a melody worthy of being recorded. The moment he started longing to see the youth everytime he opened his eyes, he understood. 

He knew that at this point, he had truly fallen. 

Thw way he felt for Vera— no. The way he felt for Chloe then was precious, but the feeling it left for Aesop wasn't the same. It was something more. 

He fears for the lost of love once again. If he ever admits, and if he ever accepts. No doubt that man would know. No doubt he'd tear away the youth from his life. He knew he'd suffer once again if that happens. He fears of the fate his love would suffer at the hands of that man. 

I don't know what to do. 

He comes back to the present when he recognizes the river that connects to the lake. He follows in absent mindedly until he hears someone's humming. From the voice alone, he knew who it was. The God smiled as he slowly went to the youth. 

The youth lied down by the side of the lake. His sandals across from him. His eyes were closed and he looked so beautiful at that moment. When he heard his hummings up close, he was stunned. It was a rendition of the melody he played that day. Joseph looked around the edge of the forest to see the animals that listened in along with him. Aesop Carl is a man of many talents, singing seems to be one of them. 

"My nightingale.." Joseph murmured with pure awe.

When Aesop heard footsteps approaching him, Before if that ever happened he would immediately shoot up and leave, but something in his heart assured him. He knew who it was after all. 

He openned his eyes to see Joseph hovering over him. Aesop could feel his heart beat a little bit louder when he saw Joseph's brilliant smile. "Did you get everything you need Joseph?" He said calmly as he continued to admire the other's face. The same could be said for Joseph. He cheekily grinned as he said "I did, the only thing left is you." 

.. ah? A visible rush of the color red flooded Aesop's face. His cheeks burned with embarassment as he frantically swatted away Joseph's face from his. 'This is new! He's never been this bold before!' His mind screamed at him continously. 

"D-don't say s-stu-tuff like that!" Aesop looking so flustered stuttered. Joseph chuckled, taking the hands that touched his face delicately. He made it cup his cheeks, "then can I do stuff like this?"

'Did a flip in him switch to make him this flirty??' Aesop's entire being might as well be as red as a blooming rose. "S-shhh.. just.." Joseph looked at the flower below him, looking ever so tranquil. 

"Lie down with me." He said. 

So he did. Joseph lied beside the youth and silence overtook them. A comforting silence as the wind carefully left kisses upon their cheeks. The grass tickle the soles of their feet, the flower's fragrance swept by their noses. The sound of the river resounded through their ears. It's the most peaceful they've ever been. 

"Joseph." He Openned his eyes at the call of his name, but he dared not look at the youth. Instead he said "What is it flower?" He listened as he stared up at the orange sky, "if... if you were to ever accept someone.. who would it be?" It was clear as day that something about his answer would affect something in them. It was as if the youth was baiting him to answer. He could hear the anticipation in Aesop's voice when he carefully calculated the words he said. It's as if he wanted to say—

"If.. if you were to ever love someone... can it be me?"

There was a sliver of hope in Joseph that if this was true. If Aesop loved him as he loved him. His dream would be realized. 

The want for him to be a fixture in Aesop's future. 

Aesop's heart jumps at his throat with each passing second. The silence Joseph gives is not healthy for his poor heart. He feels like he's deflating. However when Joseph finally answered, he blanked out, " If they accept me as I accept them, then of course it can be any one, but truthfully I am waiting for a special someone."

Special someone...

A sudden burst of courage went through Aesop's soul as he asked, "who's the lucky girl?" He grew more red as Joseph chuckled beside him. "Who said it was a girl my flower?" Joseph grinned as he saw Aesop's eyes widened ever so slowly. The youth remained silent before whispering so quietly, "...would you wait?"

Would you wait for me?

Joseph sat up and went beside the youth. His hair was splayed, like a halo for the sweetest angel the heavens have to offer. Joseph's hands delicately moved the hairs away before leaving a soft kiss at his crown. The soft gasp that leaves the youth's lips warms his human heart. 

Aesop didn't think he would ever speak again after this. He would be flustered everytime Joseph addressed him as 'my flower' or called him by his name, but this, this was something else. He was speechless. Everything was way too sudden. Way too unexpected, but he was glad. 

There was once a time when he felt his heart beat for another man who he has loved for quite some time. This man made him feel protected, made him feel warm when he felt the night creep into his soul, but as of late this warmth from him disappeared. 

Instead, it appeared through another. Through a spectacular man who appeared in his life a mere few weeks ago. This man became the pillar that supported him during the strangest hours. The very same man who's melody calms the storm the brewed frequently in his soul. 

Maybe it was a bit too fast, but Aesop wouldn't hesitate to learn to love him. Perhaps he already does. 

A new song resounded through Aesop's ears. It was familiar and he knew who it was, but it was the first time he ever heard Joseph's voice be the medium for his melody. "I've never heard you sing before. That's a surprise." Aesop said, his eyes already drooping, that melody was used to calm him in his sleep his body is still accustomed to it. "You're not the only one, not once have I heard you sing, until now that is. I guess you're my nightingale too." 

"Stop that..." as Joseph continued to hum he grew more and more drowsy. Joseph could only watched amused as Aesop tried his best to stay awake, but ultimately he succumbed to his melody. "I guess humans can be trained this way.." he mutters, gazing at the youth fondly. 

"I'm flattered knowing out of all songs to sing, you chose to sing that song from that day." He muttered lowly, caressing the youth's face. 

A sudden rustle from the bushes alerts Joseph, making him shoot up so quickly to find out whoever may have been watching. When he reached the bush, he abruptly pushes it's leaves aside only to find no one. 

Joseph's brows furrowed. This has been happening way too frequently and it's always close. It's not safe, even here. 

He quietly returns to the slumbering youth. The flower he gave was laying on the floor. He picked it up and weaved it back to Aesop's hair. Seeing as he didn't stir, Joseph took the sandal's Aesop wore and let it hang from his belt. He then carefully picks up Aesop as he can. "We'll be home by the time you wake my little flower." He leaves the lake feeling like he's carrying the world in his arms, and he is. 

When Aesop did wake, he woke up in his room. The cloth was strewned around him, he still wore his garment from earlier and the flower sat immaculately in his hair, not a single petal was frayed. 

The youth carefully pulled the flower from his hair. He stood up and walked to a pile of prachment. It was stacked upon one another with a heavy object on top. He takes the flower, puts it in between two parchment paper to add to his collection. Preserving whatevers left of Joseph's flowers for him. 

His heart felt light at that moment. 

Each parchment held a flower, a date always etched by the corner. He couldn't possibly throw them away, each one held a memory after all. He looks out to see the moon already at it's peak. "I guess I slept for quite a while.." Aesop said to no one but himself. He paced around until he got a sudden urge to walk around the walls, but before he could. He saw someone kneeling still in the middle of two pillars, almost hidden from view. 

The man looked confused, his figure hunched over. Tears could be seen falling from his eyes, his companion, an owl that could do nothing but stay beside him. 

"Eli.." Aesop muttered. Eli suddenly turned to look a him, "hyacinth—" when he saw Aesop's eyes widened. He immediately left the scene in a hurry. The youth could only tremble at his place before collapsing at his feet. What was that? His eyes, whose eyes were that? Aesop thought. Those eyes seemed to look at him with hatred, but Eli could never. Could he? 

He couldn't explain it. He was worried, but something in his chest started to hurt at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rAIne Notes  
> Hi yes this is almost 4k am Disappointed at myself.   
> Yes, a part of a certain someone's backstory has been hinted.   
> Yes, Norton's role is finally coming to light.   
> Yes, Aesop and Joseph are awkward when it comes to admitting the fact they like (love) eachother.   
> Yes, Eli is still questionable and Hastur is doing his best to control him

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this in short burst. Because Joseph’s Apollo skin is a Y E S and Aesop as hyacinthus is UwU. I haven’t even gotten that skin yet uhuhu. 
> 
> Contact me on insta via rainedropme. I play IDV in asia maybe we can play together!!


End file.
